Malinche
by ngefan2010
Summary: Inspirada en Claymore. Ambientada en un universo alternativo en donde las Malinches luchan contra los Yomas. Es un relato para todo publico. Algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Espero que mis lectores habituales le den una oportunidad y a los nuevos les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias
1. El mensaje en la botella

**Malinche**

**Libro 1: La sangre de los Toltecas**

**Capitulo 1: El mensaje en la botella**

El venado pastaba despreocupadamente sin sospechar siquiera que era observado. Un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente 12 años de edad se acercaban al animal con cautela y sigilo. Eran entre 10 a 12 muchachos. Se acercaban poco a poco sin hacer ruido y siempre contra el viento. Los jóvenes solo tenían sus manos desnudas para cazar y dar muerte al venado. Tenían días sin comer y solo tendrían esa oportunidad. Descalzos, sucios y con solo unos taparrabos como vestimenta se encontraban al borde de sus fuerzas.

Uno de ellos piso una rama seca y el venado aguzo el oído. Los chicos se miraron primero entre ellos, como diciendo "¡yo no fui!", para después quedarse mirando al culpable. Este sonrío con embarazo. El venado ya los había visto y se echo a correr. Los jóvenes se le pegaron atrás. El bosque era denso y el venado dejaba a la zaga a sus perseguidores en gráciles saltos. A todos menos a uno, que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin comer. ¡Quien precisamente había pisado la rama delatora!

El muchacho era rápido y ágil. Delgado y de formas finas. Sus ojos eran verdes y su piel canela clara tostada por el sol. Una ocarina colgaba de su pecho y se bamboleaba en su loca carrera. El venado subía por una colina empinada. El joven lo seguía sin perderlo de vista. Sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, los arañazos de los matorrales en su piel y el filo de las piedras en sus pies desnudos. El venado quedo atrapado entre un precipicio y su perseguidor.

El muchacho respiraba por la boca con dificultad. En el límite de sus fuerzas veía al venado en forma borrosa. El sol del día que moría se mostraba en medio de las astas del venado. El cielo se tiño de naranja por el ocaso. El joven escuchaba un zumbido en los oídos. El corazón le iba a estallar. Escucho una voz sobrenatural, fuera de este mundo.

-¡Raki!-

Luego se desmayo. Sus compañeros lo encontraron tirado. Uno de ellos lo despertó después de varias bofetadas. El muchacho se levanto mareado por el hambre y el cansancio. Pero sonreía feliz. Sus amigos se le quedaron mirando sin comprender.

-Tuve una visión… ¡ya sé cuál es mi nombre verdadero!... ¡Mi nombre es Raki!...

El muchacho les conto todo. Los jóvenes callaban. Pero no se lo creían. Todos volvieron cabizbajos a su campamento improvisado. Todos menos Raki que se encontraba radiante, aunque igualmente hambriento.

-Yo también tuve una visión- Dijo uno de los jóvenes- ¡que por culpa de un idiota llamado Raki no comeríamos esta noche!

-¡No me echen a mí la culpa!... ¡antes en este bosque lo que sobraba era la comida!- Raki callo como si no quisiera decir el nombre del verdadero culpable. La oscuridad de la noche los envolvía y el silencio era sepulcral. No se escuchaba el canto de un pájaro o el canto de los grillos o las cigarras, ¡Nada! Solo el más profundo y absoluto de los silencios. Ni siquiera los zumbidos de los mosquitos. Anteriormente el bosque estaba repleto de frutos y animales, lleno de vida. Pero ahora no había ni insectos, la vegetación se marchitaba y los arboles se pudrían desde la raíz. La atmosfera era pesada y lóbrega.

Todos sintieron que era mejor no tocar el tema de quien era la culpa de que en el bosque no hubiera animales, ni nada que comer. Con aprensión miraron los ídolos tallados en piedra. Monolitos milenarios hechos por sus antepasados. En teoría los protegían de todo mal.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- Estallo por fin uno- lo que tenemos que hacer es dejarnos de niñerías y elegir un nombre cualquiera… ¡que no sea Raki!- lo ultimo lo dijo burlón.

-¡Oye!- Dijo el aludido.

El muchacho que había estallado alzo los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. Empezó a temblar.

-Me llega una visión de mi nombre verdadero… Mi nombre de adulto es Manco… el nombre de mi bisabuelo por parte de madre- Dijo. Los otros chicos rieron. Raki estaba molesto.

-No lo estoy inventando… ¡en serio tuve una visión!...

-¡Yo te creo Raki!- dijo uno de los chicos- pero los demás no tenemos tu suerte… ¡Tengo una visión!... Mi nombre es… ¡Nenqueteba!

-¡El mío es Guaicaipuro!

-¡Cuauhtémoc!-

-¡Papupapa papapua puá!- dijo el ultimo golpeándose el pecho. Todos se le quedaron viendo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza- ¡Ejem!... quise decir Rogelio…

Los chicos ya podían bajar al pueblo y decirle a la Chaman sus nombres verdaderos elegidos por los dioses. Raki no dijo nada sobre lo hecho por sus compañeros. Empezaba a sospechar que los primeros chicos en bajar solo habían inventado un nombre cualquiera. El y sus amigos en verdad se sentían mal cada vez que uno de los chicos decía que habían tenido su visión y ellos todavía no. Tercamente esperaron hasta el último momento. Raki empezaba a dudar de su visión, a lo mejor solo eran delirios de cansancio.

En el pueblo por fin pudieron comer algo. No mucho en realidad. Los campos estaban mustios. Llevaban años con malas cosechas. Las personas en la aldea se veían cansadas, decrepitas y envejecidas antes de tiempo. Ojerosos, flacos y harapientos los adultos contrastaban en forma chocante con los jóvenes menores de 20 años del pueblo. A pesar de todo recibieron con alegría a los jóvenes. Estos se reunieron con los otros muchachos.

Cada joven hablo con el Chaman, una mujer anciana, en privado. Le hablaban de su visión y le decían su nombre verdadero. A la vieja senil no parecía importarle si lo que decían era verdad o mentira. Invariablemente declaraba tabú el nombre de niño del muchacho. De ahora en adelante sería llamado por el nombre verdadero.

Raki le dijo su nombre verdadero a la chaman y le contó todo. La anciana se quedo pensativa. Raki en el antiguo idioma Tolteca significaba "Sacrificio". El venado con el sol del ocaso entre sus cuernos era la representación de Inti y solo se le aparecía a los héroes en las leyendas antiguas. No dijo nada. Solo se encogió de hombros. Declaro que el nombre de niño del muchacho era tabú. De ahora en adelante el muchacho seria llamado Raki por todos.

Eran tres pruebas de iniciación que todo joven de la aldea debían de pasar para dejar de ser vistos como niños. La del nombre verdadero, la prueba del miedo, y la prueba de Fe. La prueba del miedo era quedarse en un campamento, en las afueras del pueblo, pasara lo que pasara, toda la noche. La prueba les pareció a los chicos fácil. Sentados alrededor de la fogata hablaban animadamente entre ellos. Raki se sentó junto a sus amigos. Eran cientos de chicos. La última generación nacida en el pueblo. En doce años no habían nacido más niños.

De repente escucharon un sonido extraño, desconocido que les erizo los cabellos. Algo como el graznido de un ave de rapiña y el rugido de un jaguar. Era impreciso, vago. Una niebla densa y maloliente los envolvió. El olor era picante y les hizo derramar lágrimas. El sonido indeterminado se hizo más cercano y amenazador. Unas sombras indefinidas, unas siluetas monstruosas, aparecieron entre la niebla.

-¡Yomas!- Dijo uno de los muchachos muerto de miedo. Una histeria colectiva se apodero de todo el grupo ante la sola mención de esta palabra. Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas, los jóvenes quedaron petrificados del pánico, de terror, ¡de un horror completo, total y absoluto! Empezaron a llorar temblando de miedo, angustia y desesperación. Paralizados de espanto no se movieron de sus sitios. Unos cuantos se desmayaron.

Las sombras eran los adultos con mascaras y disfraces. La niebla era una mezcla secreta para la ocasión que se activaba al echarle agua. El ruido era producido por una cuerda que el hermano mayor de Raki y otros como él tensaban y aflojaban con habilidad. La broma era ancestral y todos los adultos se la hacían a los chicos del pueblo en su ceremonia de iniciación. Todos los adultos presentes la habían pasado. Los chicos temblaban y lloraban. Castañeaban los dientes. No conocían la vida antes del Yoma. Lo que era vivir sin miedo. La inocente travesura se convirtió en una broma cruel para ellos.

Blanco como el papel y victima de la histeria colectiva Raki lloraba en el hombro de su hermano mayor como los demás lo hacían con su respectivo familiar. Poco a poco todo el mundo se fue calmando. Los adultos no querían admitirlo, pero ellos también sintieron miedo al escuchar la palabra Yoma que casi olvidaron que eran ellos mismos las amenazadoras siluetas en la niebla…

* * *

- Los Yomas son demonios que se alimentan de la carne y de la sangre de los seres humanos- Le decía Clare, una jovencita de 15 años, a un Raki niño de 6 años- De su fuerza vital. Las almas de quienes son devorados por un Yoma nunca tendrán descanso mientras ese Yoma exista. Pueden tomar la forma que deseen y hacer de todo con sus poderes malignos. Se sabe que en un pueblo vive un Yoma cuando los niños dejan de nacer o mueren en el vientre de sus madres. Cuando la tierra ha perdido su fertilidad. Cuando los animales salvajes rehúyen sus alrededores, prefiriendo la muerte en manos de los cazadores que los persiguen a adentrarse en un territorio dominado por un Yoma. Cuando la gente pierde su vigor y su salud sin motivo aparente. ¡Cuando en los ojos de la gente veas un terror que les pudre el alma, sabrás que en ese pueblo vive y se alimenta un Yoma!

Raki escuchaba a Clare. Nadie en lo posible hablaba del Yoma y él quería saber. Todos los años iban a visitar la tumba de sus padres, de sus otros cuatro hermanos, su hermano mayor y él. Tenía una pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Fue el Yoma el que mato a mis padres y a mis hermanos?-

Clare suspiro con desaliento

-Sí, ¡fueron los primero en morir!… fue así como supimos que había un Yoma en el pueblo… de su ataque solo sobrevivieron tú y tu hermano mayor. Tú eras un bebe recién nacido, el menor… ¡tu hermano vino a mi casa contigo en brazos y bañado en sangre de pies a cabeza!…

Eso era algo que Raki ya sabía. La gente lo decía a sus espaldas cuando creían que no escuchaba. Guardaban un silencio incomodo en el momento en que lo veían, le pedían que se fuera a jugar a otra parte. Desde la muerte de los padres y hermanos de Raki ningún niño volvió a nacer en el pueblo. La tierra perdía su fertilidad poco a poco. Toda persona mayor de veinte y cuatro años envejecía más rápidamente. Cada cierto tiempo el Yoma mataba y se alimentaba. Todos rehuían el tema. Clare era la primera que era clara y franca.

-Al principio se hablo de echarlos del pueblo…-Le confesó Clare- ¡Aquellos que sobreviven al ataque de un Yoma se convierten al final en un Yoma! Los Yoma raramente matan niños, a pesar de que tienen mayor fuerza vital que los adultos. Pueden tomar la forma que quieran, pero pueden ser reconocidos con facilidad por que actúan en forma desacostumbrada. Para no ser descubiertos pueden tomar el cuerpo de sus víctimas, juntos con sus recuerdos, hábitos y forma de pensar. ¡En ese caso es casi imposible descubrirlos!

-¿Por eso iban a echarnos del pueblo?- pregunto Raki incrédulo.

- Mis padres los defendieron y dijeron que se hacían responsable por ustedes. ¡Tu papa y mi papa eran grandes amigos!... tu papa era comerciante y siempre estaba viajando… se ausento un año con tu mama y al regreso te traían… todo ese año tus hermanos se quedaron con nosotros… Los Yomas pueden tomar la forma que quieran y tomar el cuerpo de los que han asesinado… menos el cuerpo de un niño… a los niños los convierten en Yoma poco a poco y mientras están con vida… por eso, un niño que se salva de un Yoma es señal de que ese niño puede convertirse con el tiempo en un Yoma…

Raki guardo silencio. A los padres de Clare también los había matado el Yoma la semana pasada. El terrible demonio había matado a familiares, amigos y conocidos de todo el mundo en el pueblo. Todo el mundo era sospechoso. Murachi, el hermano mayor del niño, había aprendido del padre de Clare el trabajo de la obsidiana y era un hábil artesano.

- El Yoma desea sembrar la desconfianza entre nosotros. Ponernos uno contra otro. Yo no puedo vivir si no puedo creer en la gente – Dijo Clare- Si no puedo creer que la gente sea inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. ¡Vivir sin esperanzas no es vivir!…- la joven guardo silencio por un momento-Cuando los Yoma aparecieron llevaron a la raza humana a casi la extinción. Nadie podía hacerles frente. Eran más fuertes, más rápidos y más inteligentes que cualquier ser humano que viviera sobre la faz de la tierra… ¡Entonces aparecieron los Toltecas!... ¡fueron ellos los que salvaron a la humanidad de la aniquilación total!...

Raki sonrió. ¡Los Toltecas eran sus héroes! Nunca se cansaba de escuchar las historias sobre esos guerreros legendarios. Pero en las historias que Clare les contaba nunca llamaba al Yoma por su nombre. Eran los monstruos, los demonios o los enemigos de la humanidad. La palabra Yoma era tabú, estaba prohibida decirla. Los padres contaban las historias de los Toltecas así a sus hijos y a veces se les escapaba la palabra maldita. Tragaban saliva e interrumpían la historia sin terminarla, como si temieran que con solo llamar al monstruo del cuento por su verdadero nombre, ¡este se aparecería!

- Los Toltecas tenían una piedra mágica que les decía quien era un Yoma y quién no. Sus armas se negaban a matar a gente inocente, siempre defendían a sus dueños avisándole de los peligros y las acechanzas de sus enemigos. Siempre ayudaban a las personas sin pedirles nada a cambio. Eran justos, incorruptibles y benevolentes. Se convirtieron en vagabundos sin patria por sacrificar su ciudad…

-¡Manoa, la Ciudad Dorada!- Dijo Raki emocionado. Clare asintió. La historia Raki la sabia de memoria, pero le encantaba volverla a escuchar. Clare se sentía mucho mejor ahora que llamaba a las criaturas que habían matado a sus padres por su verdadero nombre. La rabia, la amargura y la impotencia desaparecían a medida que seguía con la historia tan conocida por todos.

"Cuando los Yoma conquistaban la tierra y una a una las ciudades de los hombres caían. Cuando el saber de los hombres era olvidado y estos descendían a nivel de inmundas bestias. Los Toltecas se reunieron en su ciudad sagrada y empezaron a discutir como salvarían el mundo. Todos los Yoma venían de cuatro Yomas primigenios. De cuatro madres malditas"

"La primera madre era la Serpiente Emplumada. Era la madre de todos los Yoma que vivían entre los hombres en sus pueblos y ciudades. Los Yoma parásitos. Estos eran los Yomas que cambiaban su forma y roban los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Este Yoma primigenio se alimenta de la luz. Ella devoraba la luz del sol, la luna y las estrellas. La tierra se encontraba en eterna oscuridad por culpa de este Yoma"

"La segunda madre era llamada Espejo Humeante. Era la madre de todos los Yoma que dominan la mente y los pensamientos de los hombres. Los Yoma de los abismos. Este Yoma primigenio se alimenta del conocimiento y saber de los hombres. ¡De sus esperanzas y sueños! Estos Yomas esclavizaban a la gente y las controlaban como marionetas. La tierra era confusión y caos por culpa de este Yoma"

"La tercera madre era llamada Árbol de Sangre. Era la madre de todos los Yoma sin mente, ni entendimiento humano. Los Yoma bestiales. Este Yoma primigenio se alimenta de sangre y carne. Estos Yomas corrompían a todo ser vivo convirtiéndolos en monstruos brutales. Estos monstruos eran errantes y a los Toltecas les costaba mucho darles caza. Donde vivían estos Yomas la tierra se convertía en selvas impenetrables. Muchas ciudades de los Hombres se perdieron en ellas sin haber sido encontradas jamás hasta ahora"

"La ultima madre era llamada Nube de Obsidiana. Era la madre de todos los Yomas que las manos de los hombres no pueden matar. Los Yomas Inmateriales. Este Yoma se alimentaba del fuego, el aire, el agua y la tierra. Las armas de los hombres no les hacían nada y hasta para los Toltecas era el Yoma más difícil de matar. Las tierras que estos Yomas habitaban se encontraba vacía y sin vida"

"Ningún ser humano había vuelto a nacer desde que los Yomas habían aparecido. La última generación ya era adulta y en esos tiempos ya no había niños. Los Yomas corrompían la tierra. Lentamente la humanidad moribunda era consumida por esos demonios malignos. Una a una las grandes y poderosas ciudades antiguas de los hombres fueron cayendo. Todo el saber y el esplendor de los hombres los Toltecas lo salvaron. Solo Manoa quedaba de las grandes ciudades hechas de los hombres. Manoa era la primera ciudad y parecía que sería la última"

"Manoa era la madre de todas las ciudades. De ella nació el saber, las artes y la vida civilizada. Era una ciudad santa y sagrada. Los Toltecas la construyeron al principio de barro y paja. A medida que los Toltecas se fortalecían y enriquecían, engrandecían y embellecían su ciudad. Manoa era toda de oro en esa época. ¡La ciudad de los Toltecas era toda de oro refulgente! De noche brillaba y de día a lo lejos se parecía al sol cuando sale en el horizonte. Su ciudad dorada era el ombligo y el corazón del mundo."

"Los Toltecas se reunieron en su ciudad santa y deliberaron sobre lo que tenía que hacerse. El más sabio entre ellos dijo que solo sellando a las cuatro malignas madres el mundo se salvaría. Que una virgen podría encerrar en su carne y en su sangre, ¡sacrificando su vida!, a estos cuatro demonios. Una princesa Tolteca llamada Ixquic se ofreció de voluntaria."

"Ella subió a la Pirámide-Montaña con cuatro sacerdotisas. Los Toltecas hombres evacuaron la ciudad solo llevándose lo indispensable. Desde lejos vieron todo. Las mujeres Toltecas se quedaron para dar su fuerza vital a la doncella virgen. En la cima la princesa rezaba mientras las sacerdotisas realizaban el conjuro mágico que sellaría a los Yoma. Cuando esto fue hecho ella dijo:"

-"¡Con mi carne, con mi sangre, con mi vida y con mi alma sello a los Yoma!"-

"Entonces una luz refulgente se elevo hasta los cielos y el poder de los Yoma fue roto. En la carne de la princesa, Nube de Obsidiana fue sellada. En su sangre, Árbol de Sangre fue sellado. Con su vida, Espejo humeante fue sellada. Con su alma, Serpiente emplumada fue sellada"

"Los Toltecas sabían que la princesa caería en un profundo sueño y la ciudad desaparecía de la mente y la conciencia de los hombres. Estaría perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio. Las mujeres Toltecas serian espíritus sin cuerpo que vagarían por la ciudad protegiéndola y haciéndola invisible. Las cuatro sacerdotisas velarían el sueño de la princesa por toda la eternidad si era necesario"

"La luz de la ciudad purifico a los Toltecas. Su sangre y las de sus descendientes eran ahora sagradas. Sus armas mágicas solo podían ser usadas por descendientes directos de sangre pura, hijos por padre y madre de los Toltecas. Aunque los Yomas primigenios fueron sellados, la humanidad estaba derrotada. Los hombres estaban dispersos y eran cazados por los Yoma. Los Toltecas se esparcieron por el mundo. Enseñaron a los hombres a cultivar la tierra y a defenderse de los Yoma. Donde eran necesitados aparecían y después desaparecían sin dejar rastros"

-"¡Manoa!, ¡Manoa! ¡Busca Manoa!- le decían los padres Toltecas a sus hijos, los maestros Toltecas a sus discípulos-¡Encuéntrala y derrama tu sangre en la cima de la Pirámide-Montaña! ¡Siempre errantes hasta encontrar nuestra ciudad dorada!"

En todas las Historias que Raki había escuchado los Toltecas eran siempre guerreros solitarios sin nombre. En cada una de las historias los Toltecas peleaban contra los demonios y los derrotaban, luego desaparecían. Nunca aceptaban recompensas, honores o títulos. Eran los únicos Humanos capaces de enfrentarse a los Yomas y vencerlos. Pero como los humanos se enfermaban, envejecían y morían.

Los Toltecas no tenían ciudades o pueblos. Cuando llegaba el momento, se retiraban a aldeas apartadas y tenían una familia. Vivian en el anonimato realizando las tareas más humildes. Sus hijos ignoraban el pasado de sus padres hasta que cumplían los 12 años. Entonces un guerrero Tolteca venia a enseñarle a usar las armas Toltecas o el envejecido padre le hacia la revelación mostrándole las sagradas armas escondidas. Raki se emocionaba cada vez que Clare contaba como el anodino muchacho se enteraba que era un Tolteca y su destino era buscar Manoa hasta encontrarla. El hijo de un granjero, un artesano, un huérfano abandonado en la puerta de una casa ¡se convertía en un héroe legendario defensor de la justicia!

Raki era un niño y los Toltecas sus héroes, sus modelos a seguir. Clare siempre le contaba las historias, leyendas y mitos sobre ellos. Para Raki sus verdaderos padres eran Murachi, su hermano mayor y Clare, su vecina. Clare y Murachi fueron quienes le pusieron su nombre de niño cuando tuvo cuatro años.

Los Toltecas eran justos y compasivos hasta con el más cruel y perverso de los Yomas. Siempre los mataban en forma rápida y sin hacerlos sufrir sin necesidad. Clare les contaba historias de cómo a veces los Yomas se arrepentían de sus fechorías o que había circunstancias atenuantes para su comportamiento. Los Toltecas siempre decían que sin importar la fealdad o poder de los Yoma, la maldad pura, la maldad verdadera siempre era la que existía en los seres humanos. A Raki esa forma de pensar de los Toltecas le chocaba, ¡simplemente no podía entenderla!

Si el arrepentimiento del Yoma les parecía sincero, los Toltecas sellaban al Yoma con su sangre dorada. El Yoma solo tenía que hacer el juramento sagrado en forma libre y voluntaria. La sangre de los Toltecas les quitaba el hambre por las vísceras y la sed por la sangre humana. El Tolteca se hacía un corte en su muñeca y el Yoma bebía de rodillas su sangre. Un Yoma traidor y mentiroso mataba al Tolteca en algunas historias. ¡Los Toltecas estaban totalmente indefensos y vulnerables cuando sellaban al Yoma con el juramento sagrado! Raki bufaba incrédulo cuando escuchaba la historia llegar a ese punto. ¡Era el colmo de la estupidez confiar tan ciegamente en un repulsivo Yoma!...

A Raki le gustaban las historias en que el Tolteca mataba al Yoma sin tantas complicaciones. Cuando un Yoma mataba, cometía un asesinato y cuando el Tolteca lo mataba, hacía justicia ¡nada podía ser más simple que eso! Un Yoma sellado con la sangre de los Toltecas seguía conservando sus poderes de Yoma. Ya no tenía necesidad de matar a nadie. Algunos Yomas se iban a vivir lejos de los seres humanos para cumplir el juramento sagrado. Los Toltecas los dejaban ir, sin pedirles nada más a cambio.

Muchas personas no aceptaban eso de los Toltecas. Ya sea por que las victimas del Yoma eran un familiar o una persona muy querida. Ya sea por que el odio que sentían contra los Yomas era tan profundo e irracional que no les permitía distinguir entre Yomas culpables y Yomas inocentes. O por cualquier otro motivo, los seres humanos perseguían al Yoma sellado por el juramento sagrado y trataban de matarlo. Los Toltecas defendían al Yoma sellado con su sangre dorada hasta el punto de llegar a matar humanos. A Raki lo escandalizaba escuchar eso.

Los Toltecas nunca usaban su magia y poder contra los humanos, solo en legitima defensa y como ultimo recurso. Los Yomas sellados quedaban marcados con una serie de líneas y dibujos en su cuerpo que se hacían visible cuando usaban sus poderes. Mientras cumplieran el juramento de no matar a un ser humano, las marcas no se borraban y los Toltecas sabían que ese Yoma no era un enemigo. Solo si el Yoma mataba a un ser humano las marcas se borraban.

Sabiendo esto, los Yomas sellados podían usar sus poderes en legítima defensa. Mientras ningún ser humano muriera las marcas seguirían en su cuerpo y los Toltecas respetarían su vida, hasta estarían bajo su protección. Si por mala suerte el ser humano moría y las marcas se borraban, tendría un juicio justo por parte de los Toltecas. Si era hallado inocente los Toltecas le daban la "absolución" y las marcas volvían a su cuerpo. A Raki le parecía todo eso muy complicado. ¡Lo mejor era matar a todos los Yomas sin contemplaciones y sin distinciones de ninguna clase!

Pero los Toltecas habían sido traicionados y asesinados. Una misteriosa organización de hombres de negro había corrompido su magia y poder arrebatándole sus secretos. Esos hombres crearon a las Malinches. Las brujas de ojos plateados. Unos híbridos mitad humanos y mitad Yomas con forma de mujer con un brillo de plata sobrenatural en los ojos. Seres impuros y sacrílegos. Abominaciones. ¡Monstruos peores o iguales a los Yomas!

Pero los Toltecas no desaparecieron del todo. Esparcidos por el mundo existían personas que ignoraban que por sus venas corrían la sangre sagrada de los Toltecas. Mensajes dentro de una botella que esperaban llegar a su destino… ¡A Manoa, la ciudad Dorada!...Clare no le contaba eso a Raki. En parte por que Raki era muy pequeño todavía y no lo entendería. En parte también por que ella necesitaba creer que algún día, como en las antiguas leyendas, un guerrero Tolteca aparecería y los salvaría a todos. Que algún día un Tolteca encontraría la legendaria ciudad sagrada y con su sangre el mundo sería redimido. Los Yomas y las Malinches desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra y los hombres de La Organización pagarían por sus crímenes. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba creer en eso, ¡aferrarse a eso!, para seguir viviendo.

* * *

La prueba de Fe consistía en tirarse por una cascada.

-¡Si tu alma es pura y libre de pecado te salvaras!, ¡de lo contrario te hundirás hasta el fondo!- Explico la anciana Chaman. Su lógica era irrefutable para todos... menos para Raki.

Todos los jóvenes se tiraron sin problemas, hasta que le toco el turno a Raki. Este miro con desconfianza el abismo.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo!- Dijo tragando saliva. Su hermano mayor lo miraba fijamente- ¡Es absurdo que yo me tire por que los demás lo hagan! ¿Verdad?... No tengo que hacerlo si no quiero…

Raki monologaba excusas incoherentes. Su hermano mayor lo levanto en vilo y lo arrojo. Raki cayó de cabeza lanzando alaridos y manotazos en el aire. Todos reían. Murachi era el hermano mayor del muchacho. Su cuerpo hercúleo destacaba en la cima de la cascada. Era el joven mas apuesto de la aldea y el feliz marido de Clare.

-¡Tienes suerte chico!- Grito Murachi- El padre de Clare me hizo arrojarme varias veces más hasta que le perdiera el miedo a la cascada… ¡Sube aquí y te tiras tu mismo o te volveré a arrojar!

El final de la ceremonia era ser marcados con sangre de conejo en la frente. Los jóvenes pasaron de uno a uno. Las personas vestidas con sus mejores galas (la ropa menos andrajosa que tenían) daban lastima. Todos parecían sobrevivientes de un campo de concentración por lo flacos y demacrados que estaban. Solo los chicos que abandonaban la niñez se veían magníficos. Los adultos los miraban con orgullo y con cierta melancolía

-¡Ya no son niños, pero tampoco son hombres! – Les decía la Chaman cada vez que marcaba la frente de cada muchacho- ¡que el mundo no te corrompa!... como esta agua que es pura y cristalina que tu alma se mantenga limpia. Lo justo es justo, lo bueno es bueno y lo malo es malo ¡júralo!

- ¡Juro!- Decía el muchacho, bebía del agua que le daba la Chaman o uno de sus ayudantes y otro tomaba su lugar.

Todo el mundo se fue a sus casas después. Mañana volverían a la rutina diaria. Tenían que pagar el tributo mañana en la mañana.

Clare no podía dormir. Ya no había niños en el pueblo oficialmente después de esta ceremonia. El pueblo de repente se hizo opresivo para ella. El Yoma mataba cada cierto tiempo, cada vez con mayor crueldad y sadismo, con total impunidad. Todos los intentos para detenerlo habían fracasado. Solo una Malinche tenía el poder para acabar con él. ¡Solo sus ojos plateados podían descubrir al Yoma! Pero esas mercenarias no eran baratas y desde el primer ataque reunir el dinero para contratarlas se había convertido en un cuento de nunca acabar.

Murachi abrazaba a su esposa con cariño. Fueron los últimos en casarse de su generación. El pueblo moribundo era desangrado poco a poco por el Yoma.

Raki dormía plácidamente. ¡No podía imaginarse que en sus venas la sangre de roja pasó a dorada!

* * *

El padre de Raki y el padre de Clare hablaban a solas. Un Raki bebe dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

-… La madre murió a dar a luz al niño. De momento lo he hecho pasar como hijo mío y de mi esposa. Como me ausente un año del pueblo nadie sospecho nada… lo hemos alimentamos con leche de maíz todo este tiempo. Como dicen las leyendas antiguas, los Toltecas tienen un vigor y una resistencia increíble… ¡es un bebe sano y fuerte!...

-¡Es un descendiente directo de sangre pura, entonces!…

-¡Sí!, Su verdadero padre vendrá a buscarlo cuando este más grande… ¡y si los hombres de La Organización no lo encuentran a él primero! Los Toltecas están casi extintos y sin sus armas están a merced de sus enemigos… el padre y la madre de este niño eran descendientes de sangre impura, mezcla de Toltecas con gente común y corriente… este niño solo recibió la parte pura de la sangre de ambos… cuando crezca será uno de los descendiente con la sangre más pura que exista en el mundo… ¡las tres cuartas partes de su sangre es pura!… solo diez u ocho a lo sumo la tienen igual… ¡Y tienen armas Toltecas y son invencibles!

-Su sangre podrá ser la más pura que quieras, pero…

-¡Lo sé!... en el estado en que esta ahora ni teniendo un arsenal completo de armas Toltecas puede defenderse a si mismo… también es peligroso que todos los Toltecas estén en un solo sitio... el padre y el hijo deben permanecer separados para que cuando menos uno de ellos continúe con la línea de sangre… cuando los Toltecas fueron traicionados, la gente como nosotros escondió a los sobrevivientes… mantuvimos como pudimos la línea de sangre pura… ¡mantuvimos su recuerdo vivo entre la gente!... ¡la esperanza viva!... ¡Solo un descendiente de sangre pura puede encontrar la ciudad dorada y solo su sangre puede destruir para siempre el poder de los Yoma!

-Pero a la hora de la verdad los humanos somos más peligrosos para los Toltecas que los Yomas… para los hombres de La Organización poner a la gente contra los Toltecas fue fácil… los Yomas se alimentan de la sangre y la carne de los humanos, pero esas sanguijuelas se alimentan de la miseria, el miedo, la ignorancia y la desesperación de la gente… ¡sin las Malinches la humanidad no podría sobrevivir!... con los Yoma y las Malinches los hombres de La Organización extorsionan y chantajean a todo el mundo… Si un Tolteca encontrara Manoa, los Yomas y las Malinches desaparecían de la faz de la tierra… ¡Se quedarían sin trabajo!

Los dos hombres ríen por la amarga broma. Se quedan mirando al pequeño bebe dormido. Los dos hombres son guardianes de la sangre. Juraron esconder y proteger a los Toltecas y a sus descendientes aunque el precio fueran sus vidas.

Los dos hombres callan. Solo ellos y sus esposas saben la verdad o eso creen. Cuando los dos hombres se van, un Murachi de 12 años sale de su escondite. Sin querer a escuchado toda la conversación. Se acerca a la cuna y mira al niño que creía su hermano. Un recién nacido de tres o cuatro meses. Solo lo mira sin poder creer que la sangre de ese niño sea la legendaria sangre Tolteca.

Unos meses después un Yoma mataría a casi toda la familia. Murachi tenía problemas en recordar como había logrado escapar con vida. El horror y el terror lo paralizo en esos momentos. El no estaba herido, pero estaba bañado en sangre de pies a cabeza. Era un sonámbulo con la mirada perdida cuando fue con el bebe que lloraba en brazos a casa de sus vecinos. Estuvo varios días sin poder hablar e inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo la idea fija de proteger a su hermano menor a cualquier precio lo salvo de la demencia.

* * *

Clare no podía dormir. Murachi tampoco. La abrazaba por detrás. Olía el cabello de su esposa. Sus manos estaban en el vientre fértil de ella. Si no fuera por el Yoma Clare y Murachi tendría cuando menos un hijo. El joven tenía 24 años y su cónyuge 21. La protección de su fuerza vital se había acabado, lentamente y en forma inexorable el Yoma les quitaría el vigor y la fuerza de la juventud. Muchos adultos con solos unos pocos años más que ellos ya no sentían ningún tipo de atracción o deseo por los placeres de la carne, de la vida. Sus sonrisas eran solo muecas vacías, de tratar de fingir alegría o deseo de vivir.

Murachi se levanto. Clare tenía miedo y no quería quedarse sola.

-Clare… ¡tengo ganas de ir al baño!... no voy a tardarme nada…

* * *

Todos los intentos para matar, capturar o descubrir quien era el Yoma habían fracasado. De día o de noche, estuvieran a solas o acompañadas sus victimas, invariablemente eran asesinadas con total impunidad. Delante de ti y en menos de un parpadeo la victima era abierta en canal. ¡Sus intestinos y órganos internos sencillamente ya no estaban!... sorpresa, miedo, ira y al final impotencia eran lo que sentían los aldeanos una y otra vez. Después solo resignación.

El Yoma atacaba de vez en cuando, ya los aldeanos sabían que no podrían atraparlo y solo quedaba seguir con sus vidas. Al final sentían alivio al saber que el Yoma había matado a una persona que no eran ellos. Sentían alivio por que, solo por un tiempo, no tendrían nada de que preocuparse. Solo de mantenerse vivos y cuerdos hasta que el Yoma eligiera a otra victima.

Los niños se criaron con ese miedo toda su vida. La palabra Yoma era la peor grosería que podían decir, una palabra que sabían que sacaba de quicio a los adultos. Una palabra que ellos no se atrevían a pronunciar. Una palabra que los llenaba de espanto y les provocaba pesadillas cuando la escuchaban. Los niños sabían que cuando los adultos les decían que se fueran a jugar a otra parte o cuando de repente guardaban silencio, era por que estaban hablando o iban hablar sobre el Yoma. Las personas que eran asesinadas no solo morían físicamente, nadie osaba pronunciar sus nombres o dar a entender que esas personas habían existido.

Adultos o niños habían sido testigos en algún momento de las fechorías del Yoma. El Yoma era ineludible, inevitable, ¡inexorable!...Nadie podría detenerlo cuando viniera por ti cuando lo quisiera y en donde lo quisiera. El miedo y la desconfianza los carcomían a todos por dentro. ¡El Yoma era uno de ellos!... ¿Pero quien?...

Raki-Niño le contaba a sus amiguitos lo que Clare le había dicho sobre el Yoma. Clare era la única que había sido clara, los demás solo habían escuchado retazos de conversaciones. Uno de los niños les dijo a todos que solo una Malinche podría encontrar y matar al Yoma. Todos los niños enmudecieron, ¡después de Yoma, la peor grosería era Malinche! Para Raki era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba esa palabra.

-¡Las Malinches son malas!-Dijo una niñita- ¡Impuras!, quien ve a una Malinche a los ojos queda maldito para siempre… ¡Solo le pasan desgracias y mueren de una forma horrible!

-Los hombres que las crearon fueron los que traicionaron a los Toltecas -Dijo otro niño-¡Mitad humanas y mitad Yomas!... son igual o peor que ellos…

-Ellas también se alimentan de la carne y la sangre de los seres humanos… los hombres de La Organización las alimentan matando niños huérfanos… ¡con el dinero que cobran a la gente, los compran!… también se comen a los muertos de los cementerios, a los peores delincuentes y criminales cuando los sentencian a muerte…-Dijo otro niño con vehemencia.

¡Sus amiguitos estaban más y mejor informados que él! Raki sintió un nudo en el estomago al enterarse de que los Toltecas ya no existían. Lo que más lo impactaba era el hecho irrefutable que habían sido traicionados por la raza humana que habían jurado defender. Todos en La Organización eran hombres y todas las Malinches, mujeres. Ambos eran inmortales. Usaban la magia y ciencia de los Toltecas para tener la vida eterna y ser semidioses. Los hombres de La Organización vestían de negro, de sus manos escupían fuego. Eran magos y brujos poderosos, pero los Yomas lo eran más. Esos hombres no tenían alma y su magia no afectaba a los Yomas, pero mataba a los humanos. Para combatir a los Yomas existían las Malinches.

-Una Malinche no puede matar a un ser humano, sin importar el motivo, la razón o la circunstancia… ¡Es su ley principal!... quienes rompen esta regla son castigadas con la muerte. ¡Son perseguidas y cazadas por las otra Malinches hasta el fin del mundo!…-Dijo otro de los niños- Siempre deben obedecer a La Organización y una vez que acepta una misión deben cumplirla, ¡o ella mata al Yoma o el Yoma la mata a ella!…

Los niños hablaban con excitación. Raki guardaba silencio. El abuelo de uno de los niños era el jefe de la aldea. Desde el primer ataque estaba reuniendo el dinero para contratar una. Muchos se oponían. La gente de la aldea se aferraba al estilo de vida y a las tradiciones que los Toltecas les habían enseñado en tiempos remotos a sus antepasados. En su código de honor y justicia. Para muchos en el pueblo contratar una Malinche era traicionar otra vez a los nobles Toltecas. Era ofender a los dioses. ¡Era deshonrar para siempre a los caídos! Los niños escuchaban a los adultos discutir con vehemencia y a veces llegar a los golpes.

No solo por principios rechazaban a las Malinches. Esas mercenarias al final se convertían en Yomas totalmente de tanto usar sus poderes. A veces perdían el control de su lado inhumano y causaban más daños que los mismos Yomas. Eran seres amargados, crueles y sanguinarios. La ley principal les prohibía matar humanos, pero nada les impedía que les infligieran dolor sin hacerles daño, incluso de mutilarlos sin matarlos ¡y muchas lo hacían con sádico deleite cuando tenían la oportunidad!

-Pero al final quien puede encontrar y matar al Yoma es la Malinche-Dijo el nieto del jefe de la aldea- Mi abuelo esta haciendo todo lo posible por reunir el dinero, ¡pero son muy caras!... mi abuelo le dice a mi abuela que solo es dejarlas que hagan su trabajo y no acercárseles por ningún motivo… cuando mate al Yoma se ira y no regresara jamás… alguien que muere a manos de un Yoma solo encuentra descanso para su alma en el momento de que ese monstruo deja de existir. Los dioses lo envían al cielo si han sido buenas personas o al infierno para que paguen el mal que hayan hecho sin castigo en la tierra, cuando son purificados vuelven a nacer y tienen otra oportunidad… a los hombres de negro de La Organización los dioses los condenan a morir a manos de los Yomas o de las aberraciones que crearon tarde o temprano… los condenan a la nada cuando mueren, ¡ni al cielo o al infierno! Solo dejan de existir por que en sus cuerpos ya no tienen alma… las Malinches están condenadas al sufrimiento y el tormento eterno. Dicen que cuando fueron humanas hicieron cosas tan horribles, ¡tan terribles! que el peor castigo que idearon los Dioses era hacerlas volver a la vida como Malinches. Su destino es pelear para siempre contra los Yomas, ¡ser odiadas y despreciadas!… ni siquiera en la muerte hayan descanso, por que sus cuerpos son usados por los hombres de La Organización para hacer otras Malinches y sus almas, sin recuerdos de su vida pasada, ocupan los nuevos cuerpos otra vez…

A Raki no le gusto el mórbido interés con que los muchachos escuchaban. Clare siempre le había dicho que los dioses eran justos y compasivos. Ni a Raki o a Clare les gustaban las historias de los dioses castigando a la gente, por mucho que se lo merecieran. A los niños les quedo claro que los Dioses habían dispuestos que era el justo castigo para la Malinche luchar contra los Yomas hasta el fin de los tiempos. Uno de los niños dijo que tenía dinero ahorrado y se lo daría al jefe de la aldea para que pudiera contratar a la Malinche. Hasta a Raki le entusiasmo la idea.

Pero los niños no sabían que sus semillas de cacao no tenían valor alguno. Eran calderilla de zafios e ignorantes campesinos, algo para agilizar el comercio entre aldeanos. Se necesitaban monedas de oro, que no se dañaban con el tiempo como las semillas de cacao. Los niños le preguntaron al viejo el valor de una moneda de oro en semillas de cacao.

-100 sacos de semillas de cacao-Dijo. Entre todos no llegaban al saco completo. El viejo se mostro comprensivo con ellos. Ni aunque reunieran una montaña de semillas de cacao podrían ayudar. Nadie comerciaba con la aldea y las semillas no tenían ningún valor de intercambio para nadie, excepto para los niños. Antes del Yoma las semillas se usaban para pagar y comprar todo. Nadie tenía monedas de oro, plata o cobre por que no eran necesarias. El padre adoptivo de Raki era un modesto comerciante que nunca necesito otra cosa que no fuera semillas de cacao para sus transacciones. Incluso solo era un medio para que la gente pudiera hacer trueques entre ellas de las cosas que tenían a mano para cambiarlas por las cosas que necesitaban en el pueblo o con otros pueblos cercanos

Raki estaba abatido y decepcionado. Casi no comió en la casa de Clare. Murachi vivía con otros jóvenes sin familia en otra casa desde la muerte de los padres de Clare. No sería bien visto que ella y el vivieran bajo el mismo techo sin estar casados, ¡ya no eran niños! A Clare le pareció una débil excusa. Encarecidamente el muchacho le pidió a la joven que se quedara con Raki. Pero una tía le había ofrecido a ella su casa para vivir, pero solo a ella por que era de la familia.

Las casas en el pueblo se quedaban vacías de una en una. Nadie quería estar en la casa de alguien que había muerto a causa de los Yomas. Nadie quería mencionar sus nombres o hablar de ello. Clare decidió quedarse en su casa con Raki. ¡El Yoma no la iba a derrotar!... sintió vergüenza del chasco que se llevaron los niños con sus ahorros. ¡Eso era mejor que solo quedarse sin hacer nada esperando estúpidamente que el Yoma viniera por ti… o solo esperar que un Tolteca viniera a salvarlos!

Clare saco unas joyas de turquesa y jade que el padre de ella había hecho como regalos para ella y su madre. El trabajo artístico era increíble. Clare pensó que valdrían cuando menos unas pocas monedas de oro. Las otras joyas eran de cuarzo o de piedras de menor valor, pero el trabajo era de primera, cuando menos entre todas debían valer unas cuantas monedas de plata. Los padres de ella las guardaban para su dote cuando se casara. Raki la estaba mirando sin entender nada.

-Voy a dárselas al jefe para que pueda traer a la Malinche- Dijo por fin.

-Clare, ¿es verdad que a los Toltecas los traicionaron y los mataron a todos? ¿Qué ya no quedan ninguno?

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

Raki le conto a Clare lo que habían estado hablando los niños entre ellos. Esperaba que ella dijera algo.

-Raki, ¡es cierto!... pero no los mataron a todos… quedan algunos pocos… pero tienen que esconderse de los hombres de La Organización para que no los maten. ¡Pero no debes perder la fe, ni la esperanza!... si reunimos el dinero y la Malinche mata al Yoma ¡les estaremos haciendo un favor a ellos!…

-¿Un favor?- dijo el niño con extrañeza.

-Los Toltecas que quedan buscan afanosamente Manoa… ¡si ellos vinieran y matan al Yoma sus enemigos sabrían donde están!… por eso, ¡para ayudarlos!, es mejor dejar que sea una Malinche la que acabe con el Yoma… ¡así ellos podrán buscar sin distracciones la ciudad Dorada!…

-Pero… ¡todas las Malinches son malas!

-Todas no… ¡habrá cuando menos una que sea buena!... ¡Esa es la que vendrá al pueblo a matar al Yoma!

Raki lo dudaba. Pero Clare no. Siguió buscando entre sus cosas con la ayuda de Raki. En la mañana se llevo todo a la sala del consejo. Todos estaban maravillados con el bello trabajo artesanal del difunto padre de Clare. Todos sintieron vergüenza en recordar como habían enterrado a la pareja de esposos con miedo, a hurtadillas, como si hubieran sido ellos y no el Yoma quien los había matado. Como todos fingían que no había pasado nada.

Todos siguieron el ejemplo. Buscaron en sus casas todo lo que consideraban que fuera valioso y se lo daban al jefe de la aldea. El hombre sacaba sus cuentas en forma escrupulosa. No era suficiente todavía. Pero cuando menos estaban mas cerca que antes.

Los años pasaban. El Yoma seguía devorándolos y atormentándolos. El dinero lo reunían a costa de muchos sacrificios gota a gota. Ya cuando menos hablaban abiertamente del Yoma y de la Malinche que vendría a matarlo cuando hubieran reunido el dinero. Un viejo indignado decía que los perros de La Organización no se merecían ese dinero.

-Pero puede suceder que un Tolteca venga y lo mate… entonces ese dinero que hemos reunido se lo podremos ofrecer de recompensa… Por supuesto que un Tolteca verdadero jamás aceptaría semejante cosa… ¡pero nosotros quedaríamos como unos avaros y unos mezquinos si le ofrecemos una miseria!-Decía en sus desvaríos seniles a los niños, entre los cuales estaba Raki.

Los niños ya podían decir Yoma y Malinche sin temor a ser castigados. Raki le comento a sus amigos que Clare creía que la Malinche que vendría seria una Malinche buena

-¡Pues yo espero que no!-Dijo uno de los niños- ¡Yo quiero que venga la Malinche mas mala y cruel que tengan! ¡Que el Yoma se arrepienta de haber venido a nuestro pueblo!

-¡Yo también lo quiero! ¡Quiero una Malinche que sea en verdad malvada!... ¡una Malinche que vengue la muerte de mis padres y la de mis hermanos! ¡Que vengue la muerte de todos los que han sido asesinados por el Yoma! ¡Que mate al Yoma de la forma más cruel, horrible y escalofriante!- Dijo Raki muy convencido. Todos los niños estaban de acuerdo.

Murachi sacudía a Raki para que se despertara.

-¡Despierta flojo!-

Era de madrugada. Los días en que se pagaba tributo Murachi y los otros jóvenes iban a llevarlo. Raki desde que era niño siempre le había pedido que lo llevara. No era un niño, pero tampoco un hombre. Murachi le dijo que uno de los porteadores se había lastimado un tobillo. A Raki se le agrandaron los ojos, ¡Nunca había salido fuera de la aldea!

Clare y otras jóvenes estaban preparando la comida. Raki se sentía en el cielo sentado por fin entre los hombres… a pesar de ser un pigmeo entre gigantes. La comida era pobre, arepas y casabe. Un caldo que era más agua caliente con sal que caldo. Todos en la aldea dormían. Los jóvenes tenían entre 16 y 24 años, eran fuertes y musculosos. El Yoma todavía no les había quitado su fuerza vital del todo.

Afuera había una recua de llamas. Estos animales no soportaban mucha carga y se veían enfermos. El jefe de la aldea sacaba cuentas y uno de sus ayudantes anotaba haciendo nudos en un Quipu. Cuando le pusieron a Raki en su espalda la carga que tenía que llevar se arrepintió de sus malas notas en la escuela. La cinta en su frente le ayudo a distribuir mejor el peso. Desde niño ayudaba a su hermano cargando piedras desde la cantera. Parecía una hormiga con una carga del doble de su tamaño y de su peso.

El joven ayudante de los Quipus solo era mayor que Raki por cuatro años y era quien lideraba al grupo por sus buenas notas en matemáticas. El viejo jefe de la aldea no los iba a acompañar... ¡Pagar el tributo anual, que el pueblo sobreviviera otro año y reunir el dinero para la Malinche era una eterna pesadilla para el jefe de la aldea!... El anciano solo quería dormir hasta el mediodía sin que nadie lo molestara.

Raki siempre quiso preguntarle como era un Yoma. El anciano jefe se había salvado por los pelos de uno en su juventud y nunca había hablado con nadie sobre eso. Era uno de los pocos seres humanos en ver a un Yoma en su forma real y seguían con vida, ni volverse locos de atar. Raki había escuchado que el padre del jefe de la aldea había sido poseído por un Yoma en su pueblo de origen cuando el anciano era joven. La gente cuando estaba más frustrada y agobiada hablaba de que el viejo "hijo de Yoma" era el culpable de todas sus desgracias y calamidades. Lo decían a sus espaldas o en su cara cuando estaban a punto de explotar, ¡de estallar!, de enloquecer de la desesperación y la impotencia

El viejo no permitía que nadie le faltara el respeto, pero entendía que la gente necesitaba ese desahogo. Solo guardaba un silencio digno mientras fingía no saber o no haber escuchado el peor insulto que se le podía decir a alguien del pueblo. Nunca castigo a nadie, ni trato de reprimir a nadie. Con solo presentar su renuncia para que eligieran a otro callaba a todos y era reafirmado en su cargo cuando la animadversión se hacia insoportable. Al final harían todo lo que él dijera por que nadie quería la responsabilidad de mantener unido el pueblo año tras año mientras el Yoma los iba desangrando

Murachi era imponente. Su cuerpo hercúleo soportaba la carga más grande y pesada sin demostrar incomodidad. Raki se estaba derrengando y era el que menos peso llevaba del grupo. Pero no se quejaba y les seguía el paso sin quedarse atrás. El joven de los Quipus precedía el cortejo seguido mansamente por las llamas y los porteadores. Había otros jóvenes, pero estos solo se encargaban de arrear las Llamas. Raki maldijo mentalmente al Yoma cada vez que estaba a punto de caerse con su carga. Las llamas y alpacas del pueblo morían por la perdida de su fuerza vital o comidas por los aldeanos

La jornada era agotadora. Después de una caminata ininterrumpida de varias horas por fin llegaron a una colina. Allí pudieron dejar su carga. Raki estaba muerto de cansancio. Los jóvenes que habían estado arreando las llamas empezaron a desenrollar los bultos y acomodar todo para presentar el tributo al Ahau. El tributo era pobre y el muchacho de los Quipus trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

Raki miraba desde la colina a su aldea. A su izquierda estaba el desierto de Acatama y a su derecha las montañas. Se puso las manos como visera para ver el bosque de los monolitos. Su casa, en las afueras del pueblo. El verdor del bosque contrastaba con el amarillo desierto. Se decía que el desierto de Acatama fue el lugar en que Nube de Obsidiana, uno de los Yoma primigenios, hizo su morada en los tiempos antiguos. Acatama era una tierra muerta y ningún ser vivo podía cruzarlo.

-¡Raki, ven aquí!- lo llamo su hermano mayor. Raki fue corriendo.

-¡Escúchame!-Dijo Murachi serio- dentro de poco vendrán las tropas del Ahau. Siempre dales la espalda y jamás los mires a la cara o les hables sin que ellos te den permiso. ¡Mantente siempre a mi lado!... estamos impuros por todo este tiempo en que hemos estado albergando a un Yoma en nuestra aldea… no necesitan razones para matarnos, ¡solo una excusa!

Las tropas llegaron armadas hasta los dientes y los rodearon. Murachi le dijo a su hermano que cerrara los ojos y no se moviera. El que parecía ser el jefe estaba visiblemente molesto por el escuálido tributo de los aldeanos. Raki escuchaba como el muchacho de los Quipus le explicaba que las cosechas eran cada vez más malas y que eran menos en el pueblo. Lo que no veía era que el joven le daba la espalda al duro capitán con un soldado a cada lado apuntándolo con sus lanzas.

¡El tributo no era suficiente! La carne y las pieles de las Llamas fue agregado para compensar la diferencia, pero los aldeanos todavía debían. Raki escucho como los pobres animales eran sacrificados allí mismo. Aparte del tributo, los aldeanos llevaban artículos para cambiarlos por el dinero que necesitaban para contratar a la Malinche. También fueron confiscados. Todavía debían dinero. Los harapos que llevaban puestos era todo lo que les quedaba, ¡el obtuso militar no los quiso!

Los jóvenes regresaron cabizbajos con las manos vacías. Raki se moría de la rabia y el coraje. ¡El Ahau no tenía ningún derecho de confiscarles lo que no era suyo! Según las leyes solo le correspondía la mitad de lo que ellos producían en un año. La otra mitad era usada casi en su totalidad para reunir el dinero que necesitaban.

-Si quieres llevar en persona tu queja al Sapa Inca ¡adelante!-Dijo uno de ellos con sarcasmo

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare!-Dijo el muchacho sin entender que era una broma.

-Raki, ¡nadie puede entrar o salir del pueblo!-Dijo el joven de los Quipus con desanimo- las tropas del Ahau mantienen a la aldea en estricta cuarentena. Al que trate de escapar de la aldea, ¡lo matan!

Raki se quedo mudo. Había personas que solo desaparecían en el pueblo y el siempre había creído que era por el Yoma. ¿Habrían logrado escapar o los habrían matado?...

-Mantener ese ejército debe de costarle mucho dinero al Ahau- dijo Raki con dudas todavía- ¿Por qué no contrata él a una Malinche para que acabe con el Yoma?

-Por que es más barato y fácil para él matarnos a todos, Raki. ¡Por eso pagamos el tributo sin falta todos los años!

-Al final solo es esperar… el ultimo que quede vivo en el pueblo, ¡tiene que ser el Yoma!- Dijo otro de los jóvenes con humor negro.

La aldea de Raki era pequeña e insignificante. Matar a todos los aldeanos era mejor que dejar escapar a un Yoma para las autoridades y el poder constituido. Las tropas ya habían matado a varios que habían tratado de escapar. Hombres, mujeres y niños, ¡familias enteras! habían sido asesinadas sin piedad, ni compasión. Sin titubear o dudar. El pueblo estaba maldito y las otras aldeas le pedían al Ahau que destruyera ese lugar maléfico a sangre y fuego mientras el Yoma era todavía posible matarlo con armas humanas. Los Yomas revelaban su forma verdadera una vez que los mataban… ¡Varios le habían aconsejado al Ahau que fuera matando a los aldeanos de uno en uno hasta dar con el Yoma!…

Ya era más de medio día cuando los jóvenes llegaron por fin. Encontraron a la gente abatida y triste. ¡El Yoma les había dado el golpe de gracia! En una sola noche había matado a todos los que recientemente habían sido iniciados. A los que no eran ni niños, ni hombres o mujeres. A todos aquellos que tenían entre 12 y 13 años. El Yoma les había quitado la fuerza vital y el alma. Niños y niñas solo eran momias carbonizadas que se volvían un montón de cenizas si los tocaban.

Algunos no lo pudieron soportar más. La única escapatoria era la locura y la demencia. El horror rompió en ellos la fina línea entre la pesadilla y la realidad. Muchos lloraban sin vergüenza, ni pudor, victimas de la histeria, en total colapso nervioso. La mayoría solo guardo silencio. Raki estaba anonadado, ¡El era el único sobreviviente de su generación! La desesperación, la angustia y la impotencia los consumían. ¡El Yoma iba a matarlos a todos! ¡Con el paso de los años se había hecho más fuerte y poderoso! ¡Era ahora invencible y todos iban a morir!

El viejo jefe de la aldea apareció. Sus ojos rojos estaban secos de tanto llorar cuando se entero de la muerte de su amado nieto. Se veía acabado y envejecido. Además de su nieto el Yoma también había matado a sus hijos hacia tiempo, su único consuelo era que hasta ahora el Yoma solo se había dedicado a matar y a devorar a los adultos, a su nieto y a los otros jóvenes les quedaban 12 años aún de protección. El Yoma no podía quitarles su fuerza vital, ni sus almas aunque los matara. Los cadáveres carbonizados de los jóvenes le demostraron que ya podía hacerlo. ¡Era ahora más fuerte y poderoso que antes! Ya no podía morir con armas humanas. Aunque supieran ahora quien de ellos era el Yoma, ¡ya no había forma humana para matarlo!

El viejo jefe se daba cuenta que su derrota era total y completa. Todos los ojos se clavaron en él, pero el anciano miraba al desierto, a la lejanía. Miraba el horizonte muerto de Acatama. No se veía nada, pero el anciano seguía tercamente mirando, oteando en la distancia. Solo quedaba ahora una esperanza y el anciano se aferraba a ella como quien se sujeta de un clavo caliente para no caer al vacío. De la curva del horizonte fue apareciendo la cabeza, el torso y las piernas de una persona. Caminaba a paso seguro al pueblo con un retintín metálico apenas audible.

Ningún ser humano podía cruzar el desierto de Acatama y sobrevivir. Los que en su desesperación quisieron escapar del pueblo por el único lugar que los soldados no custodiaban ni vigilaban, fueron muertos por el inclemente desierto. ¡Ningún ser viviente podía cruzar el desierto de Acatama! La silueta se acercaba más con su tintineo metálico apenas audible. Los aldeanos se arremolinaban e hipnotizados veían como esa persona se acercaba a ellos cruzando la tierra sin vida, el desierto muerto, la antigua guarida de Nube de Obsidiana.

Ningún ser humano podía encontrar al Yoma y vencerlo. ¡Pero allí estaba ella! Su silueta era borrosa por el resplandor del sol. Sus formas y curvas femeninas se recortaban en el horizonte. Todos se quedaron viendo a la Malinche que paso a paso se acercaba hacia ellos. ¡Era veneno contra veneno! Un monstruo igual o peor al demonio que desangraba y destruía al pueblo. Muchos se preguntaban si el remedio no seria peor que la enfermedad. ¡Pero solo ella tenía el poder y la fuerza para vencer al demonio Yoma!


	2. La bruja de los ojos plateados

MalincheLibro 1:La sangre de los ToltecaCapitulo 2: La Bruja de los ojos plateados

La Malinche era un punto apenas discernible. Su silueta se iba definiendo a medida que se acercaba. Los aldeanos se arremolinaban para verla. El jefe de la aldea impuso su autoridad en el acto.

-¡Todos a sus casas!... ¡Toque de Queda!... ¡Que todo el mundo este en su casa ya!

-Pero…- Dijo uno de ellos

-La Malinche buscara al Yoma casa por casa… ¡Buscara hasta el ultimo rincón del Pueblo!... ¡Donde lo encuentre lo matara!... ¡Vayan a sus casas y avisen a los que encuentren por el camino que hay toque de queda!, ¡que la Malinche vino a matar el Yoma!... Vayan a sus casas ahora o si no estarán en medio de la batalla de los monstruos… ¡Ella no se hará responsable si ustedes mueren o salen heridos por culpa de su estupidez y negligencia!... ¡Solo viene a matar al Yoma!... A ella no le importa para nada que el Yoma los utilice como rehenes o escudos humanos… ¡No vino aquí a negociar con el Yoma o a dejarlo escapar!...

Todos fueron a sus casas como conejos asustados. Cerraron puertas y ventanas. ¡La Malinche era un monstruo igual o peor que el Yoma! Comentaban. Murachi tomo a Raki de la mano y fueron rumbo a casa. Ellos vivían en las afueras del pueblo, cerca de las minas de obsidiana. Pero el deseo de Raki de ver de cerca a la Malinche era más fuerte. Se desasió de su hermano y fue a ver.

-¡Raki!- Alcanzo a escuchar, pero corrió con más fuerza.

Un pequeño grupo de curiosos seguían en el mismo sitio. El jefe de la aldea sentía que iba a tener un infarto. Estaba en su casa sentado en su escritorio algo nervioso. Su esposa y una sirvienta eran todo su acompañamiento. El Yoma era uno de ellos, un familiar, un amigo o un conocido, ¡alguien del pueblo! El pobre hombre temblaba, ¿Su esposa acaso?... ¿la sirvienta?... nerviosamente miraba a ambas de hito en hito. Ellas parecían albergar las mismas dudas. Tensamente esperaban que la Malinche llegara a prudente distancia uno del otro.

Para contactar a La Organización le habían dado una esfera de bronce al jefe de la Aldea. La noticia de que había un Yoma en el pueblo se había corrido como reguero de pólvora. Habían tratado de mantenerlo en secreto todo lo que se pudo. Se había discutido hasta la nausea sobre que hacer con los dos sobrevivientes del primer ataque, pero al final había prevalecido que se quedaran. Murachi había sido interrogado a fondo. Los Yomas no pueden tomar los cuerpos de aquellos que fueran menores de 20 años por la fuerza vital que tenían como protección. Si el Yoma había tomado el solo aspecto de Murachi, un simple y concienzudo interrogatorio bastaba para descubrirlo. Murachi, aunque se estaba recuperando del Shock, paso la prueba bien.

El bebe era otra cosa… ¡solo matándolo sabrían si no era el Yoma! El jefe de la aldea prefirió otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. Considerarlos a los dos como victimas y no como sospechosos. El Yoma volvió a atacar. Los asustados aldeanos hablaban de que el jefe era un blandengue y que lo mejor era expulsar a Murachi y a Raki del pueblo. Nuevamente el Yoma ataco, pero esta vez Murachi y Raki tenían una coartada, ¡El mismo jefe! El Ahau decreto la cuarentena y ya nadie saldría del pueblo a menos que el Yoma o los Yomas fueran eliminados.

El Yoma debía de ser uno ordinario que se podía matar con armas humanas. Ante el fracaso del jefe de la aldea las masas enloquecidas empezaron a linchar gente a diestra y siniestra. Al ver que los cadáveres seguían con su forma humana pararon. Ya habían matado a todos los indefensos parias sin familia, ni hogar del pueblo. Tenían miedo ahora de que ellos mismos fueran los próximos sospechosos de ser el Yoma. El Jefe solo los había dejado actuar de su cuenta por que sabía que era ya prácticamente una autoridad decorativa. Los regaño y dijo con sarcasmo que el Yoma les agradecía de corazón su ayuda. Todos entendieron que estaban en el mismo barco y trataron de tenderle trampas al Yoma o buscar formas de protegerse, pero todo era en vano.

Ya desde el primer ataque el jefe ya había pensado en llamar a una Malinche. De su cuenta y riesgo había empezado a reunir el dinero. Hablo con el resto de los aldeanos, pero encontró mucha oposición al principio. Con la esfera que le habían dado había hablado con los misteriosos hombres de negro de La Organización, ¡pero pedían una fortuna casi imposible de conseguir para una aldea tan pequeña como la de ellos!

Sujetaba la esfera con ambas manos en ese momento. Frente a él estaba un hombre de La Organización. Un hombre calvo de edad indefinida, vestido con una sotana negra y gafas oscuras. Usaba también sombrero y guantes negros. El jefe de la aldea le mostraba el dinero que habían podido reunir en doce años.

-¡No es suficiente!- Dijo el hombre de negro.

-Ya no podemos reunir más… ¡ya no podemos aguantar más!... Tomen este dinero como anticipo, envíen a la Malinche y cuando ella mate al Yoma les pagaremos… ¡en cuotas razonables!…

-¡Tonto!... al ritmo con que ese Yoma se alimenta o tienen más de uno o su barato Yoma ordinario que las armas humanas pueden matar debe de estar cambiando a algo más peligroso… ¡y más caro!... una Malinche una vez que acepta una misión no puede echarse para atrás… ¡Nada de anticipos, ni de cuotas razonables!... si no tienen el dinero no hay nada que hacer…

-No podemos reunir ese dinero… ¡No tenemos más tiempo!...

-¡Me duele en el alma escuchar eso!-Dijo el Hombre de negro con sarcasmo- cuando el Yoma los mate y los aniquile a todos… ¡creo que llorare!... en fin, ¡la vida seguirá!…

-Acepto la misión- Se escucho de pronto. Los dos hombres se sorprendieron. ¡La Malinche misma estaba presente! En la proyección astral solo se veían unas marcas y dibujos geométricos de color rojo que daban la impresión de estar dibujados en su piel desnuda. Solo esas marcas se veían y parecían cubrir todo su cuerpo. En donde debería estar la cara, dos líneas rojas verticales y paralelas partían, por donde debían de estar sus ojos, hacia abajo, por donde debería estar sus mejillas – Me encuentro cerca de su aldea… me tomara tres días cruzar el desierto de Acatama… he aceptado la Misión por el monto que han reunido… ¡Ya no hay forma de que me pueda echar para atrás!

-Pero… Pero… - balbuceo el jefe- ¡Es imposible cruzar el desierto de Acatama en tres días!

-Solo espéreme. Llegare en tres días a partir de ahora. No diga nada a los aldeanos para evitar poner al Yoma en sobre aviso. En el momento que llegue les dirá a todos que vayan a sus casas y que no salgan. No me hago responsable de los daños o en las muertes que se produzcan para aquellos que estén en medio del campo de batalla. No negocio, ni razono con Yomas, ni cedo ante sus amenazas o chantaje. Toda persona que sea rehén o caiga como rehén de un Yoma tiene que tener eso en claro. No intentare salvarla o protegerla. Solo existo para una cosa ¡Búsqueda y destrucción de Yomas!

La voz de la Malinche era femenina y suave. Su tono era inhumano y seco. El anciano sintió que ella hablaba en serio. Se sentía agradecido por que la Malinche había aceptado, pero el tono con que hablaba daba a entender que era capaz de arrasar el pueblo con tal de destruir al Yoma. La proyección astral de la esfera se había cerrado.

El hombre de negro y la Malinche seguían hablando en la proyección astral.

-¡Te recuerdo que no hacemos caridad!... ¡Te recuerdo que soy yo quien elige las misiones que debes aceptar!

-Te recuerdo que si La Organización nos asigno este caso significa que tengo que realizar esta misión me guste o no. ¡Que yo acepte o no, es irrelevante!... ¡Solo estabas tratando de sacarle más dinero!...

-¡Aceptar esa miseria irrisoria es un insulto!

-Tenerme sin hacer nada de provecho solo demuestra tu incompetencia… Estoy cerca de la aldea… ¿tienes una misión mejor, que pague más, para mí?

-¡No!... ¡Todas son aldeas pobretonas de campesinos muertos de hambre!... cuando los de La Organización se dan cuenta que esas basuras no van a poder reunir el dinero que piden, ¡Nos los mandan a nosotros!

-Yo solo soy fiel a La Organización, no a los hombres de La Organización… ¡Tu forma de hablar es irrespetuosa!

El hombre de negro solo saco una botella tipo cartera de su bolsillo y dio un largo trago.

-¡Aaaah!... no me hables de respeto a La Organización… ¡solo juegas con las reglas y buscas la forma de salirte con la tuya!… solo te diré una cosa, ¡las baratas son las que menos duran!... una Sagrada hija debe ser indiferente con los seres humanos, ¡con sus miserias y desdichas!… o termina odiándolos, en cuyo caso tarde o temprano se convertirá por completo en Yoma… o algo peor… ¡Termina queriéndolos y compadeciéndolos! Lo que la destruye como arma…

El Hombre de negro ni se dio cuenta cuando la Malinche había cortado la conexión. Solo dio otro largo trago a su petaca.

-¡Irrespetuoso, yo!... ¡si, como no!... ¡La maleducada volvió a dejarme hablando solo!

Raki se sintió decepcionado al ver a la Malinche. Había escuchado que todas las Malinches eran mujeres y con el nombre que tenían de brujas de los ojos plateados, siempre las había imaginado como unas viejas feas y horribles, de piel arrugada y cabellos grises.

-¡Pero si es una joven bellísima!- Dijo el niño sin poder contenerse.

El grupo de curiosos pensaba lo mismo. Grácil y etérea, como un sueño. Sus ropas negras se pegaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Tenía puesto una armadura que parecía caucho vulcanizado negro que resaltaba sus formas femeninas, pero claramente se veía que le daban una gran libertad de movimientos. La armadura era mínima, solo le cubrían el pecho y el torso, por debajo de las rodillas y los antebrazos. Sonaba como si estuviera echa de metal o cristal mientras ella caminaba. Parte de la piel de sus muslos y brazos estaban a la vista. La cabeza la llevaba al descubierto y su capa negra ondeaba mientras caminaba

En la espalda tenía una Chaska, un largo y pesado palo plano en forma de espada con filosas cuchillas de obsidiana a los lados que parecía imposible que una chica que parecía tan frágil pudiera manejarlo. Una Chaska como esa la tenía que manejar un guerrero experimentado con las dos manos, pero por la forma en que la Malinche llevaba el arma en la espalda, en un compartimiento especial de su armadura, parecía que ella usaba solo su brazo derecho para empuñar el arma

La piel de la joven era blanca como la leche y sus cabellos eran rubios, dorados como el oro. Su cabellera era una larga crineja que le cubría toda la espalda. Para los aldeanos, de piel canela tostada por el sol y cabellos negros, era lo más chocante e inhumano en ella. Su rostro era grave, inexpresivo, con algo de melancolía y tristeza. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y pequeñas. A medida que la bella joven se acercaba Raki noto que ella caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Oye… ¡Tiene los ojos cerrados!- Dijo Raki- ¿En realidad es una Malinche?... ¿esa bella joven es una bruja de ojos plateados?

-Quien ve a una Malinche a los ojos queda maldito Raki… ¡Debe de ser por eso que los tiene cerrados!... solo los ojos plateados de la Malinche pueden ver al Yoma… Se dice que cuando lo ven se vuelven dorados… ¡No te dejes engañar por su bella apariencia!... una Malinche no puede amar, ni ser amada por nadie… son asesinas sin corazón, ni entrañas…

-¡Shhh! ¡cállate, se esta acercando a nosotros!- Dijo uno de ellos dándole un codazo en las costillas al que le estaba explicando a Raki.

La joven se acercaba y el grupo de curiosos se abrió como el mar rojo a Moisés. Todos, hasta Raki sintieron una opresión en el corazón, un aura oscura en ella. Todos guardaron silencio y contuvieron la respiración mientras la Malinche con sus ojos cerrados pasaba entre ellos. Ella caminaba con paso firme a la casa del jefe de la aldea, como si conociera el pueblo como la palma de su mano. Cualquier duda que tuvieran los presentes de que la joven era en verdad una Malinche autentica había desaparecido.

-¡¿Sintieron eso ustedes también?!- Dijo uno de los presentes.

-A eso lo llaman Youki, el aura que los Yomas tienen y les da sus poderes… Las Malinches los sienten y así es como encuentran al Yoma… ¡Sentí como se metía en mi interior y me registraba!... ¡Como me hurgaba el alma!... ¡fue algo repugnante!... Ella no necesita ojos para ver…

-¡Oye!... ¡paso entre nosotros sin hacernos nada!... ¡Eso quiere decir que ninguno de los presentes es el Yoma! ¿Verdad?

A todos, el alma les volvió al cuerpo. ¡Sintieron un inmenso alivio!

-¡Tenemos que mantenernos juntos y no dejar que nadie más se nos acerque hasta que la Malinche mate al Yoma!... ¡Solo podemos confiar en los que estamos aquí y en nadie más!... tenemos que irnos lejos a un lugar en donde estemos a salvo… ¡Pobres de aquellos que queden en medio de esos monstruos cuando empiecen a pelear!

Raki miraba como el grupo partía por un lado y la Malinche iba en dirección contraria a la casa del jefe. La Chaska, al chocar con la armadura, emitía un retintín metálico apenas audible a medida de que la Malinche caminaba. Raki pensó en sus amigos muertos, en los padres y hermanos que nunca pudo conocer, en los padres de Clare que les dieron a su hermano y a él, calor y cariño de hogar. ¡No se iba a esconder cobardemente, ni solo preocuparse en forma egoísta de su seguridad y bienestar!

La Malinche toco la puerta y la sirvienta le abrió. Raki ya había estado antes en esa casa y fue a la ventana en donde sabía que estaba la sala en donde el viejo atendía las visitas. Subrepticiamente miraba por la ventana y escuchaba lo que ellos estaban hablando.

-Aquí esta el dinero que acordamos… ¡Si desea contarlo!

-No será necesario… un hombre vestido de negro vendrá por él… ¡Solo entrégueselo a él una vez que mi trabajo haya terminado!... si es el Yoma quien me mata ya no tendrá que pagar nada… - Raki encontraba la voz de la Malinche melodiosa, pero dura… carente de toda emoción o sentimiento

El viejo trago saliva. La presencia de la Malinche era intolerable, desquiciante, ¡repulsiva!… a su esposa y a la criada les pasaba igual. La Malinche continuo hablando después de un largo silencio

-Ninguno en esta casa es el Yoma… cierren puertas y ventanas… ¡permanezcan juntos y no se separen! ¡No salgan y no dejen entrar a nadie!

-¿Tardaras mucho en encontrar al Yoma?

-Eso dependerá de la habilidad de mi enemigo de ocultar su Youki. De momento solo siento una presencia, así que solo se trata de uno sólo…

-Uno solo no debe de darte problemas… ¿verdad?

-Los Yomas son caníbales, además de humanos, se devoran entre ellos… los débiles tienen que compartir su comida y lamerse entre ellos sus heridas… un Yoma poderoso devora a los más débiles, sin importar su número, ¡siempre esta solo y no comparte su comida, ni su territorio con otro Yoma!… hubiera sido preferible que fueran más de uno… al ritmo con que se alimentaba debe de estar desarrollándose por completo… ¡En ese caso me será imposible vencerlo!

-El Yoma mato anoche a mi nieto y a todos los niños del pueblo…

-A todos menos a uno- le replico ella. Raki se sobresalto- Debe de saber que vendría y ha absorbido toda la fuerza vital que pudo para completar su desarrollo de una buena vez… ¡no va intentar escapar!... solo buscara la forma de tenderme una emboscada… mi única oportunidad para derrotarlo es que yo lo sorprenda a él… En cualquier caso su cadáver o el mío aparecerán dentro de poco…

La Malinche se giro dando por terminada la entrevista. La sirvienta la acompaño a la salida. El viejo se toco el pecho, ¡el corazón le dolía mucho!

-¡Sentí que estaba en presencia de Pulowi, la diosa Tolteca de la muerte!... tenía tanto miedo de que abriera sus ojos… ¡Es un verdadero monstruo igual o peor que el Yoma!- Dijo el anciano bañado en sudor.

La sirvienta cerraba las puertas y las ventanas. El viejo necesito la ayuda de su esposa para ir a su cuarto. Raki se escondió cuando la sirvienta cerró la ventana desde donde había estado espiando.

Las personas sentían un malestar indefinido cuando la Malinche se acercaba. Ella no tenía que entrar en ninguna casa. Con solo caminar por las estrechas calles, quedarse en el umbral o tocar la puerta con la palma de su mano, sabía si había encontrado la guarida del Yoma. El sonido de las ventanas y puertas cerrándose se unía al retintín metálico que hacía la Malinche al caminar. Los aldeanos la espiaban desde sus ventanas sintiendo como el Youki o aura o lo que fuera entraba en ellos. Sentían un alivio cuando la Malinche se marchaba. Muchos ya sabían o la lógica les decía que nadie en la casa era el Yoma y lo mejor era quedarse en casa y no salir, ni dejar entrar a nadie. Los pocos curiosos que se aventuraron a verla de cerca se arrepintieron al sentir el Youki de la chica.

Raki seguía a la Malinche. Estaba a una distancia en que no sentía ese malestar característico que se sentía al estar en la presencia de la bruja de los ojos plateados. A veces la Malinche registraba varias casas a la vez y Raki tenía que retroceder. El radio máximo de youki de la Malinche parecía ser 10 metros y el mínimo 3 metros. La presencia de ella era desagradable, pero no intolerable… poco a poco el muchacho se iba acercando a ella un poco más. Se acerco audazmente hasta estar a un metro de la espalda de ella. ¡Quería hablarle!

La Malinche empuño su arma y se giro abriendo los ojos. Raki vio por fin sus ojos plateados cambiar a dorados. La Chaska cortó el aire en un silbido. Los que espiaban por las ventanas se quedaron de piedra por la sorpresa. ¡Raki era el Yoma!... pero el filo de la Chaska se detuvo a menos de un milímetro del cuello del muchacho. Para Raki todo parecía moverse en forma lenta. El muchacho miraba a la Malinche a los ojos. Las pupilas eran unas negras gemelas rajas elípticas en medio de un brillo dorado acuoso que abarcaban todo el ojo. Sus ojos eran como ojos de serpiente. Unos ojos dorados inhumanos, felinos en esencia.

Para la Malinche no había rostros. Con el Youki veía todo a su alrededor, pero los humanos eran solo siluetas sin rostros. La voz y la esencia vital le permitían diferenciarlos unos de otros. Saber su edad, peso, estado de salud, ¡todo! Si se concentraba podía ver el interior de las casas y las siluetas en su interior. Tener una percepción de su entorno de 360º. Pero era un mundo sin colores, ni formas. Era un mundo totalmente incomprensible para un ser humano como lo sería explicarle a un ciego de nacimiento lo que eran los colores.

Inexpresiva miraba al niño a la cara. El niño seguramente era un mestizo, pensó. Era un niño flaco de ojos verdes, piel canela y cabellos negros. Su rostro era común y corriente, anodino, igual a cualquier otro. Vestía la típica ropa de algodón y lana de alpaca de la región de la gente pobre. Estaba descalzo.

Raki noto enseguida que en el rostro de la Malinche habían aparecido unas líneas rojas paralelas entre sí que bajaban de sus ojos como lagrimas. En su frente tres 6 se tocaban en sus extremos inferiores formando un triangulo equilátero imaginario invertido. En el cuello y en las partes en que la piel de la Malinche estaba descubierta había más líneas rojas. Raki recordó las historias que Clare le contaba sobre los Yomas sellados con la sangre de los Tolteca. Las marcas advertían a los Toltecas que esos Yomas no eran enemigos y solo desaparecían si el Yoma mataba a un ser humano.

-No soy un Yoma… ¡Soy… soy un ser humano!- dijo Raki sosteniéndole la mirada, con embarazo y timidez- ¡Yo solo te seguía sin malas intenciones!... ¡Solo quería hablarte!... yo me llamo Raki… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Raki sintió que el susto se le estaba pasando. ¡Se daba cuenta que estuvo a punto de que su cabeza volara por los aires! Pero ya no sentía miedo. Las marcas rojas en la piel de la Malinche le inspiraban confianza. Algo en su interior le decía que no había nada de que temer. Los aldeanos que los espiaban desde sus casas pensaron que el chiquillo era un imprudente estúpido. ¡Que debía de haberse vuelto loco!

Los ojos de la Malinche volvieron a ser plateados y Raki pudo mirarlos por un instante fugaz. Sus ojos eran tristes y melancólicos, muy humanos y muy hermosos a pesar de ser plateados. Ella nuevamente cerraba sus ojos, con su sobrenatural brillo de estrellas. Raki era ahora de nuevo para ella una silueta sin rostro igual a las otras que temblaban de miedo en sus casas. La pesada Chaska volvía a estar en su lugar en un metálico "Clink". Ella se giro y siguió su camino sin dignarse a contestarle. Sus marcas en la piel habían desaparecido.

-¡Oye!... ¡espérame!- Dijo el muchacho.

Estar al lado de la Malinche era desagradable, pero solo eso. El muchacho logro acostumbrarse en poco tiempo. Le llegaba al hombro apenas a la bella joven. Todos miraban estupefactos al muchacho caminando al lado de la bruja de los ojos plateados. Raki trataba de buscarle conversación, le decía en que parte del pueblo estaban o quien vivía en que casa. La Malinche parecía no escucharlo. Raki pensó que a lo mejor solo la estaba fastidiando o que le estaba importunando. ¡Pero quería ayudarla de alguna forma a encontrar al Yoma!... Ella no le había dicho que se fuera o dejara de molestar cuando menos…

-¿A donde lleva este camino?- Dijo de pronto la Bruja de los ojos plateados. Raki trato de responder con rapidez. ¡La Malinche por fin le dirigía la palabra!

-Este camino lleva a las minas-

La Malinche tomo el camino y salieron a las afueras. Raki la siguió tratando de seguirle el paso. Al llegar a las afueras del pueblo, en una calle de tierra la bruja de los ojos plateados se detuvo. La joven tomo su Chaska y en un movimiento encajo el arma en la tierra. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda contra su arma. Raki veía todo muy extrañado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Descanso… ¡he caminado por tres días con sus noches, sin detenerme, para llegar aquí!-

-¿No vas a seguir buscando al Yoma?-

-Esta ocultando su Youki… no hará nada de momento… siento su presencia y él siente la mía… yo necesito descansar, él necesita asimilar toda la fuerza vital y las almas de los niños que mato… ¡ya debe de haber asesinado a todos aquellos que ignoran que es el Yoma y viven con él en la misma casa!

Lo dijo con total frialdad y desinterés. Raki se sintió invadido por la cólera. Encontró un leño fuerte y pesado. Como la Malinche lo enterró en la tierra y se sentó como ella a su lado ceñudo apoyando su espalda contra el leño... "Los niños que mato" podían ser niños cualquiera para ella, pero eran sus amigos de toda la vida, ¡con nombres y caras!... sintió piedad por aquellos que vivían con el Yoma y que posiblemente estaban muertos ahora… pero el Yoma era alguien del pueblo… ¡Se hacía pasar por alguien del pueblo!... un familiar, un amigo, un conocido… ¡Ahora más que nunca Raki quería encontrarlo y ver con sus propios ojos como la Malinche lo mataba!

La Malinche seguía con los ojos cerrados y el muchacho no sabía si ella en verdad estaba dormida. La Malinche le parecía demasiado hermosa para ser real. Demasiado joven y frágil para ser una despiadada asesina. Todo lo que había escuchado sobre ellas y que estaban condenadas para siempre a pelear contra los Yomas volvía con los recuerdos de sus camaradas muertos. Al muchacho seguía molestándole esa sensación desagradable que su presencia producía. Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora sin moverse.

La Malinche parecía que había despertado. Al parecer de una caminata ininterrumpida de 3 días ella solo necesitaba una hora de sueño. Ella solo había erguido su cabeza, sin abrir sus ojos. La silueta del muchacho seguía a su lado. Raki sonrió

-Ya descansaste ¿verdad?... seguiremos buscando al Yoma… ¿verdad?-

-No pareces tenerme miedo como los otros- Dijo ella- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mí?

-¡Chicas lindas como tu no abundan en este pueblo!... ¡Eres demasiado linda para dejarte andar sola y sin protección!

-Lo único que vas a conseguir siguiéndome es que te conviertas en un estorbo cuando me toque luchar con el Yoma. ¡Que mueras o que otros mueran!- Dijo ella en forma lapidaria. Raki sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua fría.

-Los primeros en morir en la aldea… ¡fueron mis padres y mis hermanos!... – Dijo Raki, serio y dejándose de piropos tontos- solo sobrevivimos mi hermano mayor y yo. El Yoma ha matado a muchos en esta aldea y a convertido nuestras vidas en una pesadilla, ¡en un infierno!… ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te hemos estado esperando!... ¡has venido por fin a terminar con ese demonio y a liberarnos!...

-No he venido a vengarte, ni a liberar a nadie. Me es indiferente lo que el Yoma te haya hecho a ti o a los habitantes de este pueblo. Aldeas como la tuya han sufrido igual o hasta más que ustedes y han sido destruidas por los Yomas sin que nosotros hagamos nada, por que no tenían el dinero para pagar nuestros servicios. ¡No confundas las cosas!... no soy una heroína, ni una redentora, ni nada por el estilo…

-Pero ¡los Yomas son demonios!, ¡monstruos que matan y devoran seres humanos!

-Tu matas y devoras plantas, Tu matas y devoras animales… ¿eso no te convierte en un monstruo y en un demonio para ellos?...

Raki no supo que contestar. ¡Nunca en su vida se le había ocurrido pensar las cosas de esa manera!

-Pero ustedes, las Malinches, ¡matan Yomas!…

-Nosotras no nos llamamos a nosotras mismas así... los hombres que nos crearon nos llaman "Sagradas hijas", los Yomas nos dicen "Hibridas" y ustedes "Brujas de los ojos plateados" cualquiera de esos nombres es mejor para nosotras que ese… ¡a ninguna de nosotras nos gusta que nos llamen Malinche!... ¡Todas odiamos y aborrecemos ese nombre sin excepción!…

-Pero ¿Qué significa Malinche? y ¿por que matan Yomas?... no creo que sea solo por el dinero…

-Malinche, en el antiguo idioma Tolteca, significa carroñera, ¡devoradora de cadáveres!... mitad humanas y mitad Yomas, somos la única arma eficaz contra ellos… nosotras matamos Yomas por que es nuestra razón de ser, el único propósito de nuestra existencia… ¡Para ese fin fuimos creadas por La Organización!... ¡soy más parecida a los Yomas que cazo que a los humanos que me contratan!…

-No me importa… si es así, entonces ¡es igual de bueno!… ¡vas a buscar al Yoma, lo encuentras y lo matas!... no creo que haya que pedir más ¿Verdad?- Dijo Raki con una sonrisa, recuperando su entusiasmo.

La Malinche no respondió nada.

-¡Raki!- Escucho el niño que Clare lo llamaba. Raki se puso rígido - ¡Chapulín!- Grito Clare. Raki se puso rojo como la grana. De pronto quería que la tierra se lo tragara. ¡Chapulín era su nombre de niño! Cuando era niño no le importaba que lo llamaran así, pero ahora que tenía su nombre de adulto, encontraba ese nombre sumamente ridículo - ¡Chapulín!- volvía a gritar Clare hondamente preocupada.

-Tengo que irme… ¡Me esta llamando mi cuñada!... estaré pendiente si pasas cerca de nuestra casa… por cierto, ¡no me dijiste tu nombre!…

-No necesitas saberlo… ¡lo olvidaras muy pronto!- Dijo ella en un tono neutro.

Raki sentía toda una vida de melancolía, tristeza y soledad en esa frase. Su voz le seguía pareciendo melodiosa, a pesar del tono duro de sus palabras. Le seguía pareciendo una mujer frágil y hermosa. No un monstruo igual o peor que el Yoma.

-Yo me llamo Raki… ¡por favor, no me olvides cuando te vayas de nuestra aldea después de matar al Yoma!... ¡adiós!, ¡me gusto mucho charlar contigo!- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

La Malinche solo dejo que la silueta sin rostro se fuera. No necesitaba ver. El muchacho corría con todas sus fuerzas y cada vez que sus pies tocaban la tierra transmitían vibraciones que viajaban haciendo círculos, como una piedra que cae en un estanque, que chocaban con ella. La silueta sin rostro había desaparecido de su radio de percepción. La Malinche seguía en la misma posición.

La bruja de los ojos plateados abrió lentamente sus ojos. Oculto su Youki hasta hacerlo invisible, imperceptible. Se puso de pie y empuño su Chaska. Las pisadas del niño en el camino eran un claro rastro dorado para sus ojos de plata, pero invisible para los ojos humanos. Lo siguió con la mirada. El rastro era único e inconfundible. Esperaría un momento más. Dejaría que el muchacho se adelantara. Solo le interesaba matar al Yoma con un mínimo de daños y de bajas como era su costumbre hacerlo. Al Yoma solo le faltaba el alma y la fuerza vital del niño para desarrollarse por completo… ¡no abandonaría el pueblo sin él!…

Raki seguía la voz de Clare que se alejaba. Se sentía aliviado de ya no estar en presencia de la bruja de los ojos plateados. Se sonrojo al pensar que si no fuera por eso del Youki le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más solo para seguir contemplándola.

- ¡Raki!... ¡Raaaaki!... ¡Raaaaaki!... ¡Contéstame por favor, Chapulín!... ¡Chapuliiiiin!... ¡Chapuliiiiin!- gritaba Clare.

-¡Clare!... ¡Aquí estoy!... – gritaba el niño.

Cada vez se alejaba más de la Malinche y regresaba por donde habían pasado. En uno de los callejones solitarios encontró a Clare de espaldas llamándolo. Unas manos viejas y arrugadas lo agarraron por detrás y le taparon la boca ahogando los gritos del niño. Clare se giro asustada, pero suspiro con alivio cuando vio que solo era la vieja Chaman del pueblo.

-Ustedes dos, ¡Dejen de gritar!... Por que no se echan salsa y aliños para gustarle más al Yoma. ¡Vengan!

Los dos jóvenes fueron con ella y se sentaron en la acera de su casa.

-¡Solo por que soy vieja fue que me atreví a salir!- Dijo la Anciana- En lo que empecé a escucharlos gritar y a llamarse uno al otro fue que me dije que era mejor que fuera yo y no ustedes dos la última victima del Yoma… ¡con lo vieja y correosa que soy lo más probable es que le provocara una indigestión!

-Clare, ¡¿no me escuchabas cuando te gritaba?!

-¡Si!... pero tu voz parecía venir de todas direcciones

-Pudo haber sido el eco, los nervios… o el mismísimo Yoma- Dijo la Anciana- ¡No podemos confiar en nadie!…

-¡Clare!... ¡mi nombre de niño es tabú!... ¡Como se te ocurre gritarlo por los cuatro vientos!

-¡Mereces que te sigan llamando con tu nombre de niño, si actúas como tal!- Dijo la vieja airada.

Clare rio de buena gana visiblemente aliviada. Muchos en el pueblo pensaban que Clare era la joven más hermosa de la aldea.

-¡Siempre serás mi pequeño Chapulín!- Dijo ella con ternura, alborotándole el pelo como siempre lo hacía. Raki arrugo la cara otra vez en forma cómica. ¡Su nombre de niño era en verdad ridículo y el hasta ahora se daba cuenta!

-Siempre fuiste tonto e imprudente Chapulín- Siguió la vieja- ¡La Malinche por poco te corta la cabeza!

-¡Queee!- Exclamo Clare horrorizada

-¡Puedo explicarlo Clare!- Dijo Raki apenado, Clare nunca tenía que pegarle o regañarle cuando era niño. Solo mirarlo así para que el se arrepintiera de cualquier cosa mala que hubiera hecho o confesara algo que quisiera ocultar. El sencillamente bajaba la cabeza y esperaba su perdón. La chaman le conto todo lo que había pasado a Clare y como Raki se había ido detrás de la Malinche después de que tonta e imprudentemente había estado a punto de morir por su culpa.

-¡Nos vamos en este momento a casa, Chapulín!- dijo Clare molesta a más no poder- Tu hermano fue a avisarme y avisar a los vecinos de la llegada de esa… esa… ¡esa!… ¡El debe de estar muy preocupado! ¡Quedamos en volver a casa antes del anochecer si no te encontrábamos!

-¡Pero Clare, déjame explicarte!- Dijo Raki, pero Clare al parecer perdió los estribos. Le dio una sonora bofetada

- ¡Ni una palabra más jovencito!... ¡Vendrás conmigo aunque te tenga que llevar a la fuerza!... ¡Estas tentando demasiado a la suerte!… de bebe casi mueres a manos del Yoma y hoy te salvaste de morir con los otros niños por que te fuiste de madrugada con los hombres…

El bofetón había sido muy fuerte. Un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de los labios del muchacho. Clare se ablando hasta las lagrimas. Se inclino solicita a limpiarle la sangre con su pañuelo. ¡Como siempre lo hacía cuando él se lastimaba de niño!

-¡Chapulín, perdóname!... pero estoy muy asustada… ¡me tenias tan preocupada!… tu sabes que solo me preocupa tu bienestar… ¡Que soy incapaz de hacerte daño!... ¡solo podre estar tranquila si volvemos a casa!...

Raki no podía decirle que no, o volverla a contrariar. Clare se dirigió a la vieja Chamán.

-¡Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros, Noble Abuela!- Clare era siempre muy respetuosa con las personas mayores. En la aldea era considerada la chica perfecta por sus modales y fino trato hacia los demás- ¡por favor, acompáñenos!... me sentiría mejor si estoy acompañada por usted… como nosotros ha perdido seres queridos por culpa del Yoma, ¡pero usted se ha quedado completamente sola!... a pesar de eso… ¡al salir de su casa usted se ha puesto en peligro por nosotros!… Si el Yoma nos hubiera encontrado, los demás solo hubieran tapado sus oídos para no escuchar nuestros gritos… ¡Es lo que harán si usted esta sola en su casa y el Yoma va allí sabiendo que esta indefensa, sin nadie que la pueda ayudar!... ¡yo no podría soportar que algo malo le pasara!... ¡En nuestra casa usted estará segura!... piense que me hace un favor… no me creo capaz de llegar a casa sin una persona de confianza no me acompaña…Chapulín, ¡Ayúdala!... ¡por favor, Noble Abuela! Apóyese en él, ¡así!...- Raki sintió la mano huesuda y apergaminada de la vieja en su hombro, con la otra mano la vieja se apoyaba en un bastón, ¡En verdad que la vieja chaman era muy anciana y era muy típico de Clare en no dejar a la anciana sola en su casa con el Yoma rondando por ahí- Yo iré adelante, solo síganme sin demorarse… ¡esta anocheciendo y Murachi puede cometer la locura de salir a buscarnos en plena noche si no nos encuentra!

Raki veía a Clare. Se veía frágil y desvalida en su miedo y preocupación. Ella estaba en el dilema de caminar rápido para llegar pronto o caminar despacio para no dejar al niño y a la anciana atrás. La vieja le dio un coscorrón a Raki.

-¡Esa bofetada que te dieron fue demasiado poco!... ¡Si tuviera unos años menos te daría tu merecido pequeño renacuajo!... ¡Mira el lío en que estamos metidas por tu culpa!-Estallo la anciana con indignación- ¡Hombres!... ¡Ven una cara bonita y pierden la cabeza!... ¡Lo que viste fue solo su mascara!... ¡Esa apariencia humana que viste en la Malinche es solo una ilusión!... ¡Si la vieras en su forma verdadera saldrías corriendo llorando!

-¡Oiga vieja loca!...

-¡Cállate!... esos monstruos no son de fiar, ¡tonto!... muchas veces pierden el control de su lado inhumano y hacen más daños que los mismos Yomas… Raki, las Malinches están malditas, ¡Son impuras!... ¡Engendros!... ¡Abominaciones!...

-Bueno, si tan malas son… ¿Por qué traicionaron a los Tolteca?... ¿Por qué los exterminaron?... ¡los pocos que quedan tienen que esconderse para que no los maten! ¿No es cierto?

-Raki… ellos no se esconden… ¡Están extintos!... ¡Ya no queda ninguno!- Dijo la vieja con pesar.

-Pero Clare me dijo…

-¡Solo cuentos de hadas!... fueron exterminados por completo por los hombres de La Organización… su magia y ciencia corrompidos… ¡Manoa, la ciudad dorada esta perdida para siempre!

Raki trato de asimilar lo que había escuchado. La vieja sintió como se desinflaba y perdía el ánimo.

-Raki las historias que escuchaste es solo una parte de la verdad… la otra parte es oscura… ¡Si te la hubieran contado de niño solo te hubiera provocado pesadillas!... muchos sencillamente se negaron a aceptar que el cuento de hadas que tanto les había gustado fueran solo cuentos de hadas… esos son los que dicen y creen que los Tolteca siguen entre nosotros…

-Pero, ¿Por qué traicionaron a los Tolteca?... ¡Ellos nos defendían de los Yomas!... ¡Eran justos, incorruptibles y bondadosos!

-Y por eso fueron traicionados… Raki… Los Tolteca siempre supieron que la maldad pura, la maldad absoluta y verdadera residía en el ser humano… ¿Qué crees que significa Yoma en el antiguo idioma Tolteca?

-¿Demonio?... ¿monstruo?

-Yoma en el antiguo idioma Tolteca significa espíritu… esencia… ¡divinidad!... eran entes puros. Seres eternos inmortales al servicio de los Dioses… sin mente, voluntad o conciencia…

Raki guardaba silencio.

-Las antiguas ciudades de los hombres eran corruptas. Se entregaban al libertinaje y la depravación sin freno. Solo Manoa era pura. Los dioses horrorizados por la maldad de los hombres la protegían. Pero los Tolteca sentían piedad, compasión por los hombres y esa fue su perdición.

-¿No me diga?... ¿es la versión de los Tolteca o la de quien?- Dijo Raki con incredulidad y escepticismo.

-¡Es la verdad! Raki, las verdades del espíritu son incomprensibles para la razón. Para eso esta la Fe. La voluntad, la razón y la fe fueron los dones que los dioses dieron a los hombres… pero no a los Yomas… Los Yomas eternos, inmortales y casi tan todopoderosos como los dioses, envidiaban y ansiaban esos dones que consolaban a los humanos de su fragilidad, del carácter efímero de sus existencias y su cortedad de entendimiento… los Yomas ejecutan sin entender… siempre son espíritus sin mente, voluntad o conciencia… los humanos aprendieron a llamarlos, a seducirlos, a tentarlos y a corromperlos ofreciendo esos dones dados por los dioses… de la unión impía del alma de los hombres con los Yomas surgieron estas abominaciones que asolan la tierra… la palabra Yoma quedo maldita desde entonces… Una a una, las ciudades de los hombres fueron cayendo… pero los Tolteca sintieron piedad por los hombres… sacrificaron su ciudad para contener a los Yomas primigenios y se esparcieron por el Mundo… ¡Con ese acto desafiaron a los Dioses y perdieron su favor!

Raki guardaba silencio tratando de entender y comprender. Ya no era un niño que solo creía sin más todo lo que escuchaba de los adultos.

-Los Dioses habían decretado que la raza humana merecía con creces ser destruida y consumida por los Yoma por la maldad y corrupción que existían en sus corazones… ¡el exterminio y la aniquilación eran un justo castigo por sus pecados! ¡Los Toltecas nunca lo pudieron entender o aceptar! Los Toltecas a través de su humanidad ascendían a lo divino… la raza humana degradada no los comprendía. Se entregaban a la idolatría y a todos los vicios renegando de su humanidad… ¡Renegando de su humanidad hacían sacrificios humanos a sus toscos y brutales Ídolos!... los Tolteca sencillamente no podían redimir a la depravada raza humana jamás… ¡Los humanos eran indignos de la piedad, la compasión y el sacrificio de los Tolteca!

-Pero los Tolteca no aceptaban recompensas, ni títulos, ni nada… no vivían en ciudades o pueblos… ¿Si eran más fuertes y poderosos que los Yomas por que no mataban o encerraban a la gente mala?…

-Por que a alguien que obligas ha ser bueno siempre será seducido y corrompido por alguien que es malo por que quiere… Por que la maldad existe en la raza humana como realidad y el bien como posibilidad… ¡El mal que existe en el mundo es responsabilidad de los hombres enmendarlo!... los Tolteca enseñaban eso a los hombres y cuando se iban los hombres volvían a sus malas acciones… Raki, ¡los Tolteca querían lo imposible!...

-¿Y los Yomas?

-Solo los Tolteca podían vencerlos, su compasión y bondad nuevamente fue su perdición. El Yoma auténticamente malvado era aquel que fuera producto de la unión de un alma humana en forma libre y voluntaria con un Yoma… los apetitos humanos sin control unidos al poder casi divino de los Yomas creaban un engendro de tal maldad que los Tolteca consideraban un deber exterminarlos sin piedad… pero no todos los humanos se habían convertido en Yomas en forma voluntaria… en los casos en que un ser humano hubiera sido convertido en Yoma contra su voluntad nada se podía hacer por que los Toltecas no eran dioses… los Toltecas solo podían sellarlo con su sangre dorada para calmar su hambre y su sed… los Tolteca ansiaban que los humanos y los Yomas sellados convivieran en paz, ¡pero eso era también un imposible que les acarreo la ruina!…

-Pero, Manoa… ¡La ciudad Dorada!... ¿los Tolteca la buscaban?

-Los Dioses estaban enfurecidos por el sacrificio humano de Ixquic, la princesa Tolteca que sello a los Yomas primigenios. Ellos decretaron que solo con otro sacrificio se aplacarían. Manoa estaría perdida en la mente y la conciencia de los hombres, solo podría ser encontrada por un Tolteca puro de corazón que estuviera dispuesto a morir por toda la humanidad… ¡desangrándose hasta morir en la cima de la Pirámide Montaña!

-¡Pero que Dioses tan malditos!, ¡Con razón nunca la encontraron!-Dijo Raki escandalizado.

-¡Sacrílego!...¡Blasfemo!... ¡No me interrumpas!... ¡Raki, el sacrificio no era solo suicidarse!… era llegar a un estado total de liberación de la mente y la conciencia… ¡como al que llego la Princesa Ixquic para sellar a los Yomas primigenios!... ¡Solo un sacrificio así restauraría el equilibrio del universo!... pero los Tolteca eran solo seres humanos y llegar a tal grado de liberación era otro de los imposibles que los destruyo… fue entonces cuando se escucharon rumores de un nuevo tipo de Yomas que llegaban más allá del mar… nada se pudo contra ellos… la gente pidió ayuda a los Tolteca, pero estos se negaron…

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que no eran Yomas… eran seres humanos de carne y hueso… pero diferentes… lo más extraño de ellos era su blanca piel…

-¡Los españoles!

-Si, los Tolteca siempre se negaban en intervenir con sus armas mágicas en las guerras entre los humanos… siempre eran neutrales y buscaban la forma en que la gente viviera en paz… pero tampoco tuvieron éxito. Los españoles nos conquistaron completamente en menos de una generación. Ya la conquista, la violencia y la crueldad existían entre nosotros… ¡pero los españoles la llevaron a un nuevo nivel nunca visto!…

-Pero después, ¡nosotros los sacamos a patadas sin la ayuda de los Tolteca!- dijo Raki con un orgullo que no pudo contener

-¡Esas son las mentiras que te enseñaron en la escuela, Raki! No éramos rivales de los españoles por el atraso en que nos encontrábamos, por el aislamiento y lo divididos que está españoles trajeron enfermedades a los que no teníamos inmunidad, sus armas de hierro eran superiores a nuestras armas de obsidiana y bronce… ¡No teníamos ni siquiera una sola lengua o idea de que existían otros pueblos como nosotros!... la gente en esa época sencillamente se aliaba con los españoles para vencer a sus rivales… ¡fue así como un puñado de aventureros conquistaron un continente!... Pero los españoles cometieron el error de ofender a los Tolteca… de llevar su brutalidad demasiado lejos… ¡de subestimarlos!…

-¡¿Que hicieron los Tolteca?!

-¡Nada!... sin los Tolteca los Yomas se esparcieron por el imperio recién conquistado de los españoles… Ni ellos, ni sus animales, ni cultivos tenían la resistencia y la inmunidad natural que nosotros habíamos desarrollado… sus armas de fuego y metal eran inútiles contra los Yomas… ¡aprovechamos entonces para expulsarlos para siempre!… de ellos solo quedo el idioma que adoptamos como lengua común… Nuestro continente siguió llamándose América por ellos… pero fuera del idioma, nada de su cultura queda… con la conquista de los españoles entramos en contacto con otros pueblos de los que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían. De ese intercambio cultural surgió nuestro modo de vida actual. Los Tolteca nos guiaban y enseñaban. Después de la conquista, los sacrificios humanos fueron abolidos y prohibidos. La religión de los españoles fue sustituida por el culto a los Dioses Tolteca… ¡Por primera vez los Tolteca creyeron que era posible la paz en la tierra! No una ciudad Dorada, ¡Todo un continente Dorado! En verdad que esa época fue en verdad dorada ¡Eran venerados y respetados!... la barbarie y el salvajismo había sido derrotado para siempre y el modo de vida Tolteca, sus principios e ideales eran la norma para la vida civilizada…

-Entonces los españoles hicieron el trabajo sucio para los Tolteca… ¡lo que ellos en su bondad, justicia y compasión no querían hacer!- dijo Raki suspicaz, levantando una ceja- Cuando los hombres de La Organización quieren someter a un país, un pueblo o una ciudad, hacen eso… ¡Nada! Y los Yomas los destruyen por ellos… ¡o eso he escuchado!… por lo visto lo aprendieron de los Tolteca- La anciana se sintió incomoda.

-Los Tolteca nunca pudieron unirnos… ¡eso lo hicieron los españoles con su brutalidad!... hubo guerras entre nosotros después para repartirse los restos del imperio español recién destruido por los Yomas… ¡guerras en que los tristes y decepcionados Tolteca se mantuvieron neutrales!... la injusticia y la desigualdad parecía ser algo imposible de erradicar por mas que los Tolteca lo intentaran, pero ellos consideraban que en conjunto se había dado por fin un gran paso… los Sapa Incas sabían que solo los Tolteca los hacían legítimos a los ojos de los pueblos que gobernaban, así que en lo posible intentaron gobernar con justicia para no perder su favor… de alguna forma los Tolteca viajaban a través del continente… ellos hablaban casi todos los idiomas y dialectos que existían antes de adoptar el español como idioma único… ¡como cuentan las leyendas aparecían cuando la gente más los necesitaban y desaparecían sin dejar rastros!... solo unos pocos fueron dignos de aprender el antiguo idioma Tolteca y de ser iniciados en sus secretos… la raza humana degradada era una continua fuente de decepciones y frustraciones para los Tolteca… los españoles llevaron la maldición Yoma a sus tierras también… los Tolteca hablaron con su Sapa Inca y sus sacerdotes. Acordaron en ayudarlos en secreto… los Tolteca lo hicieron así por que a pesar de su blanca piel y su religión falsa, los españoles eran también seres humanos… las tierras de los españoles quedo limpia de Yomas y el Océano los protegió… en agradecimiento los Españoles juraron en jamás regresar a nuestras tierras y dejarnos vivir en paz…

-¿En agradecimiento o por miedo a los Yomas?... No me parece justo que los Toltecas limpiaran la tierra de los españoles y dejaran estas infestadas de Yomas…

-En la tierra de los españoles, los Yomas no habían echado raíces tan profundas como aquí… Su ayuda no fue tan desinteresada esta vez… ¡A los Tolteca, ni a nadie les convenía unos Yomas con las armas españolas!... El hierro y la pólvora de los españoles los Tolteca lo estudiaron, pero eran inútiles contra los Yomas a quienes solo los pueden herir y matar con armas de obsidiana y bronce… y los Tolteca no quisieron que hiciéramos guerras entre nosotros con ellas… fue así como se creo La Organización… ¡Ellos perfeccionaron las armas de los españoles y rescataron la ciencia maldita que corrompió a los Yomas de las antiguas ciudades muertas de los hombres!, ¡aprendieron o de alguna forma robaron los secretos de la magia y ciencia Tolteca!... lo demás ya lo sabes… ¡Nada existe en este mundo que no pueda ser corrompido!... al final la bondad de los Tolteca los llevo a la ruina y el exterminio total

Los tres ya estaban llegando a la casa.

-Chapulín, atiende a nuestra invitada… ¡ya esta anocheciendo y Murachi no tardara en llegar!... Noble abuela, por favor póngase cómoda… ¡preparare la cena!

Raki y la Chaman se quedaron en la sala mientras Clare iba a la cocina. La casa era humilde, pero confortable. Los muebles los había hecho Murachi con la ayuda de Raki. Murachi era fuerte y musculoso, como lo eran todos aquellos que trabajaban con la obsidiana, el pedernal y el cuarzo. La chaman le dio unos amuletos a Raki para proteger la casa e hizo algunos conjuros y hechizos para que el Yoma no pudiera entrar.

La anciana tenía hijos e hijas. Nietos y nietas. ¡Todos habían sido asesinados por el Yoma a pesar de todos sus amuletos y conjuros! Sus dos nietos, amigos de Raki, seguían en sus camas como un montón de cenizas en el momento en que los toco. La anciana danzaba frenéticamente en la sala hablando en el antiguo idioma Tolteca transmitido por sus antepasados a solo unos pocos iniciados. Mucho del conocimiento antiguo de los Tolteca, deformados por el paso de los años, era ahora solo burda superstición ¡pero la anciana no lo quería aceptar!

Raki se daba cuenta de que el Yoma los mataría a los tres… o a los cuatro cuando Murachi llegara, si lo quería. Los vecinos estaban enclaustrados y atrincherados en sus casas. Raki recordó que la Malinche le había dicho que el Yoma seguramente ya había matado a los que vivían con él e ignoraban que era el Yoma. Pensó que en estos momentos el demonio que desangraba a su pueblo estaría solo en una de las tantas casas con los cadáveres de gente conocida por él. Estaría en las calles acechando a su hermano que lo buscaba. ¡Podría entrar en su casa en cualquier momento! El solo podía esperar impotente… los Tolteca estaban extintos, ¡ya no quedaba ninguno de su raza en la tierra por haber ofendido y desafiado a los dioses!… los dioses Tolteca ya habían decretado que la humanidad merecían el exterminio por esos monstruos como justo castigo por haberlos creado en primer lugar… ¡De nada valía rezarles!...

-No me dijiste tu nombre- Dijo el Muchacho en voz baja, como en una oración- Pero solo tú puedes salvarnos… ¡estaré en deuda contigo para siempre si encuentras y matas al Yoma!... ¡sin importar lo que seas, ángel o demonio! ¡Estaré en deuda contigo Guerrera sin nombre de los ojos plateados!

La Malinche se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando en círculos. El iris de sus ojos plateados se dilato y el rastro de pisadas doradas estaba en todas direcciones. Tuvo que desandar todo el trayecto que había recorrido hasta volver a encontrar de nuevo el rastro original. ¡No podía distinguirlo del rastro falso! Ya estaba anocheciendo. Por lo visto el Yoma era más inteligente de lo que se había imaginado. Ella no podría encontrarlo mientras el Yoma reprimiera su Youki.

El niño no era un Yoma. ¿Por qué la había seguido y había sido tan amigable con ella, un monstruo igual o peor a un Yoma? ¿El Yoma lo estaba usando y manipulando de alguna forma? ¿Lo estaría obligando con amenazas? La Malinche pensó que no era nada de eso. Ella seguramente era para el niño un bicho raro que había despertado su curiosidad y eso era todo. El único interés del Yoma en esos momentos debía de ser la fuerza vital y el alma del niño. Tenerlo en sus manos era su prioridad inmediata antes de pelear con ella.

El Yoma podía ser cualquiera y tomar el aspecto de cualquiera. Debía de ser uno muy fuerte y poderoso si solo podía sentir su presencia sin poder ubicarlo en todo ese minúsculo pueblo. El tiempo se acababa. ¡Hubiera sido mejor dejar que el niño se quedara a su lado! Pero seguramente hubiera significado que el Yoma le tendiera una emboscada a ella en el momento menos pensado y el niño hubiera estado en el medio del campo de batalla sin medios para escapar, ¡estorbándole y maniatándole por que no podía permitir que el Yoma se desarrollara por completo si tomaba su fuerza vital y su alma con solo tocarlo con sus garras!

El Yoma no le haría nada al niño de día, con ella rondando. Necesitaba todo un día para asimilar las almas y la energía vital de todos esos niños asesinados, ¡estaría débil y vulnerable durante todo el día!... la Malinche se dio cuenta de que era una ilusa en creer que su enemigo se iba a entregar en bandeja de plata acechando al ultimo niño del pueblo de día. Su plan para usarlo de carnada no funciono. Un Yoma estúpido y glotón hubiera caído, pero este era más inteligente y paciente que ella.

Solo le faltaba asimilar el alma y fuerza vital del último niño de toda una generación para desarrollarse por completo. En ese caso no podría vencerlo. ¡Sería imparable! Mataría a todos en la aldea y escaparía con facilidad del cerco de los soldados. Haría falta otra Malinche, otra con el poder y la fuerza para lidiar con Yomas de ese nivel. Ella se preguntaba por que el Yoma no había matado al niño de una buena vez cuando mato a los otros. Solo seria esconderse de día y mutar en la noche… ¡había algo que faltaba y que no sabía!

Esa era la razón de por que las baratas no duraban mucho. Una vez que a una Malinche se le asignaba la misión, solo podía terminar con el Yoma muerto o ella muerta. Las baratas se enfrentaban tarde o temprano con un Yoma superior imposible de vencer. La Organización no mostraba mucho interés por las aldeas pobretonas incapaces de pagar sus tarifas, los Yomas cuando iban a mutar se refugiaban en esos pueblos. Las baratas eran las Malinches prescindibles y esas aldeas eran insignificantes. A La Organización no le importaba el resultado final.

El Yoma seguramente llevaría al niño a su guarida sin usar sus poderes de Yoma y esperaría que los últimos rayos del sol hubieran desaparecido. No estaba en condiciones para pelear con ella y desarrollarse en forma prematura pondría al Yoma en desventaja a la hora de luchar. Una vez que hubiera asimilado a los niños asesinados por completo, ¡mataría al último! Solo entonces, con las almas y la fuerza vital de toda una generación, mutaría al siguiente nivel.

Fue a la primera casa que encontró y toco la puerta. Nadie contesto. Cerró los ojos y sintió a tres siluetas escondidas en la casa. De una patada derribo la puerta. Las tres siluetas salieron de sus escondites. Eran dos hombres y una mujer terriblemente flacos y demacrados. La Malinche se veía imponente con sus ojos abiertos y sosteniendo la enorme Chaska con una sola mano. Estúpidamente uno de ellos se le quedo mirando a los ojos fijamente. ¡Sus ojos eran en verdad plateados! Parecía decir. Los ojos de la Malinche eran hipnóticos y el hombre no podía dejar de mirarlos. La mujer y el otro hombre se le apartaron en el acto.

-¡Tu eres el Yoma!… - Dijo el hombre con odio y rencor. El hombre y la mujer se pusieron detrás de la Malinche.

-¡Yo no soy el Yoma!-Dijo el hombre desesperado, creyendo que la bruja de los ojos plateados iba a matarlo- Tu pasaste por aquí con un niño… ¿recuerdas?... el te dijo quienes vivían en esta casa… ¡El nos conoce y nosotros lo conocemos!... seguiste de largo con él siguiéndote… ¡Yo no puedo ser el Yoma!, ¿verdad?... ¡todos sentimos como buscabas al Yoma en nuestra casa sin siquiera entrar!... ¡Yo no soy el Yoma!

-El niño que me seguía…

-¿Raki?- pregunto la mujer. La Malinche la miro y ella desvió la vista para no ver sus ojos plateados.

-¡Si!... ¿Dónde vive?

-Raki, debo confesarte algo… ¡siempre creí que tu eras el Yoma!... a medida que crecías me pareciste que eras distinto a tus padres y hermanos. Tus ojos verdes solo pueden ser posibles si tienes ascendencia española y ninguno de la aldea la tiene por que a nuestros antepasados los Tolteca los escogieron y separaron de la depravación reinante… Durante siglos solo nos hemos cruzado entre nosotros… ¡gracias a la protección de los Tolteca nunca fuimos conquistados o esclavizados por los españoles!... los ojos claros son una señal de vergüenza, de esclavitud y servidumbre…

-¡Lo sé!... de niño me lo restregaban en la cara… ¡pero no era culpa mía, ni me iba a arrancar los ojos por eso!... ¡Total!... algún antepasado mío se habrá enamorado de alguien de fuera de la aldea…

-Me pareció muy sospechoso que te salvaras a ultimo momento por que acompañaste a los hombres en la madrugada a llevar el tributo… -Continuo la anciana- ¡cuando la Malinche por poco te corta la cabeza creí confirmar mis sospechas!... pero luego recordé sobre la visión que tuviste sobre tu nombre verdadero… ¡Fue el poder Tolteca de tu nombre verdadero lo que evito que la Malinche te cortara la cabeza!... los hombres de La Organización corrompieron el juramento sagrado con que los Tolteca sellaban a los Yomas para crear a las Malinches… ¡Pero los Toltecas y solo los Toltecas son los verdaderos amos de las Malinches, sus únicos señores por el poder del Juramento Sagrado sin importar lo mucho que La Organización lo deformaran, pervirtieran y corrompieran!... los Tolteca nos enseñaron muchas cosas para protegernos de los Yomas… muchas se perdieron, pero el nombre verdadero era una de ellas… la magia de los Tolteca te salvo anoche de morir consumido por el Yoma… ¡Tu nombre verdadero en el antiguo idioma Tolteca significa "Sacrificio", el venado con el sol del ocaso entre los cuernos es la representación de Inti!... el poder de tu nombre verdadero es fuerte Raki…

-¡Entonces!... ¿el Yoma no puede hacerme nada?

-¡No! Con la fuerza vital y las almas que tomo anoche… ¡ahora puede hacerlo!... pero no lo hará con la Malinche estando por aquí… ¡Tiene que vencerla primero!... hay muchos tipo de Yomas y para cada tipo hay una Malinche especifica… Esta que vino es del tipo guerrero, específicamente creada para encontrar y destruir a los Yomas parásitos… Su poder y fuerza vienen de la luz, de Día son más fuertes, así que ¡o el Yoma escapa esta noche! o ¡la enfrentara esta noche!... ¡Pobres de aquellos que estén en medio!

-Chapulín, ¿me harías el favor de ir a mi cuarto y limpiarlo?... ¡se me antojo comer allí esta tarde! deje sobras de comida en la cama… ¡límpialas, por favor, o mi cama se va a llenar de hormigas!-Escucho Raki que le decía Clare de la cocina

-¡Esta bien Clare!... ¡Pero deja de llamarme con mi nombre de niño!...

El niño recordó que en el pueblo no había hormigas, ni pájaros, ni animales silvestres. Las llamas eran demasiada mansas para escaparse. De todos los animales domésticos eran los más resistentes y la única carne disponible para comer. Raki pensó que decir que la cama iba a llenarse de hormigas era una forma de hablar. Había pocos animales silvestres por los alrededores, el bosque de los monolitos era la excepción por que era el sitio en que la magia de los Toltecas era más fuerte.

Raki fue al cuarto que compartían Clare y Murachi. ¡El hedor casi hizo que vomitara cuando abrió la puerta! Obscenamente el cadáver de Clare estaba abierta en canal sin entrañas. Raki no podía creer lo que veía. Escucho un grito apagado proveniente de la sala que le helo la sangre y luego solo silencio. Todo se hizo oscuro a su alrededor. Sintió una mejilla contra su mejilla y escucho la dulce voz de Clare, su cálido aliento en su nariz.

-La Noble Abuela ha recibido su recompensa por haber sido tan valiente y osada… como a los Tolteca… ¡Su buen corazón fue su perdición!… ¡No estaba tan correosa como ella creía y solo sirvió para abrirme el apetito!... carne, sangre, pelo, ropa… de la anciana no quedo nada… ¡estaba deliciosa!

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo el niño. El aliento de su cuñada olía a sangre y hiel. Pero el había visto el cadáver sanguinolento de Clare. ¡Clare estaba muerta! Por un momento todo giraba a su alrededor. La dulce voz de Clare siempre le contaba las bellas historias de los Tolteca antes de dormir. Lo arrullaban y calmaban cuando tenía pesadillas. La dulce y bella voz de Clare parecía la misma, en su tono, timbre y modulación. En su forma dulce y cariñosa de hablar al contestar:

-Mi pequeño Chapulín… ¡ya sabes quien soy!... ¡Soy la razón de tus pesadillas!... ¡la razón de por que ustedes los humanos temen a la oscuridad!... ¡la razón de por que se les erizan los cabellos y se les hiela la sangre cuando escuchan el susurro del viento o un grito espeluznante!... ¡yo soy la razón por la cual rezan por la salvación de sus almas en los templos o antes de dormir!... ¡Yo soy el miedo que pudre sus almas!... ¡Yo soy el terror puro y absoluto!... ¡Yo soy el Yoma!


End file.
